Blood Bondage 2: Inseparable
by duchessofbooks
Summary: Sequel to Blood Bondage. The afterlife for dinosaurs has been breached by evil human spirits, who wish to conquer the dinosaurs. My OC, Aurora and the Raptor Squad must team up with the raptors who perished in the original 'Jurassic Park' to save paradise, but can they be trusted? Two evil human spirits wish to exact their revenge on certain raptors. OC/Blue
1. Prologue

**Blood Bondage 2: Inseparable**

 ***From the author: Here is the sequel that all of you have been waiting for!***

 **Prologue**

The clear blue sky was illuminated by the bright sun. The dinosaurs were aroused from their sleep and began their daily routine.

In their own private area, the Velicoraptors, Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie awoke, but did not bother getting up right away. Their alpha, Aurora, on the other hand was an early riser.

"C'mon girls! It'll be a beautiful day today," Aurora insisted, but the raptors ignored her.

"What's wrong with you lazy bums?" Aurora asked and that's when Delta got up.

 _'Who are you calling lazy?'_ she chirped and then snarled. That made Blue get up and snap at Delta.

"Easy girl," Aurora insisted and pats Blue on the head. Blue purred as she nodged gently at Aurora's touch. Ever since they were reunited in the afterlife, which they call 'Home', Blue and Aurora became inseparable.

Echo and Charlie got up, yawning and stretching, while Aurora washed up by the waterfall. When Aurora was finished, Blue sniffed the air for anything. Right on cue, a flock of chickens clucked by.

The raptors chased after them while Aurora watched and laughed as they struggled to catch one. Blue stopped in her tracks and Aurora knew she was thinking of something.

Out of the blue, a few chicks appeared, peeping. "Oh Blue, you're not going to eat babies, are you?" Aurora asked and the beta raptor frowned.

 _'No, wasn't thinking right, let me try again,'_ Blue replied and began to think.

Then, Aurora felt something at her feet and she dared to look down. "Ekkkkkk!" she squealed when she saw living rats. "Blue, you did that on purpose!" Aurora exclaimed, as she climbed up a tree.

Blue shook her head vigorously. _'Something's wrong with me, I cannot concentrate,'_ she chirped.

"Alright, just take a few deep breaths," Aurora commanded Blue, "Let your mind go blank." Blue obeyed and her mind went blank. "Now, what's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Aurora asked.

Then, out of nowhere, a live goat appeared, belting at them. _'Oh why did I think of that?'_ Blue chirped, _'I guess it will have to do.'_

Blue chomped at the goat's neck, killing it instantly and Aurora watched in disgust as her best friend ate it up.

Aurora and the raptors realized that Home was filled with magic. If they were hungry and thought of food, it would appear out of nowhere. They did not have to hunt any prey, leaving the helpless dinosaurs alone.

Aurora thought of a bagel with cream-cheese and it appeared right in front of her. She offered a piece to Blue, but she spat it out.

 _'What the heck is that?!'_ she chirped at her alpha, _'It's the strangest thing I ever tasted.'_

"You always say that about human food," Aurora replied, but Blue shook her head as if to say _'No I don't.'_ "Oh really? What about the time I fed you bacon? You told me that you would never have it, again," Aurora adds.

 _'Because it was salty,'_ Blue replied. Aurora shook her head and cleaned the goat's blood off of Blue's muzzle.

"Where do you want go today?" she asked.

 _'We haven't covered the south bend,'_ Echo said.

 _'It's because it's dark there, feels like someone or something is hiding in there,'_ Delta replied. The south bend was where a river streamed through a patch of thick jungle. The trees blocked out the sun, creating night time in the daylight.

 _'Let's just give it a shot, if it's too scary then we can leave,'_ Charlie chirped and Aurora began to think.

"I agree with Charlie, let's go," she said and gets on Blue's back. They then began their trek towards the south bend of Home.

 _'Delta, did you eat my stack of blackberries?'_ Charlie asked.

 _'I did not,'_ Delta replied, but Charlie gave a sneer.

"What's the matter?" Aurora asked the youngest in the group.

 _'Charlie's stash of blackberries disappeared last night,'_ Echo explained and Charlie snarls.

 _'Because Delta ate them!'_ she chirped.

 _'I did not!'_ Delta replied in a chirp.

 _'Yes you did!'_ Charlie accused.

 _'Did not!' 'Did!' Didn't!'_ they bickered back and forth until Aurora commanded them to stop.

"You can always think them up," she pointed out, "I'll help you a hiding spot for them."

Charlie chirped and the group continued their journey, passing a group of Triceratops at the pool. They then saw the dark jungle ahead.

* * *

 **I know it's short, but I would like to start things up. Kind of like warming up a car in the dead of winter and then it comes alive. I hope that this will be as good as its predecessor. Please leave reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Big One

**Chapter 1: The Big One**

Aurora and the raptors stopped at the edge of the south bend. The river flowed into the jungle, but they could barely see any light within.

 _'Let's get out of here, I don't have a good feeling about this place,'_ Echo insisted, but Blue snorted.

 _'Wait until Aurora decides,'_ she chirps. Aurora walked at the edge of the dark jungle, wondering what was in there.

"Just a quick look," she said to the four raptors.

They then step into the dark jungle and walk around for a while. _'I don't see anything, let's go,'_ Charlie insisted, but Aurora pats her on the muzzle.

"It's okay," she assured the young raptor. Then, they heard something, it was the ruffling of leaves, followed by hissing noises.

"Blue?" Aurora asked the beta raptor.

 _'It's not me,'_ she replied in a chirp and began to sniff the air. _'Something's here, besides us,'_ she adds. Aurora's curiosity got the best of her and ventured onward to find the source of the noises. The four raptors followed behind their alpha, but they were nervous as to what was lurking in the jungle.

Aurora turned to face Blue, "Call out, see if there are any raptors here," she commanded the beta.

Blue obeyed and she called out, but nothing replied. Blue calls out, again, but still nothing.

 _'Maybe there are no other raptors here,'_ Echo chirps.

Aurora decided to walk deeper into the jungle, the raptors followed her. They came upon a creek where a lone Dilophosaurus was drinking on the other side.

It looked at them with curiosity, but then returned to drinking. Aurora knew that Dilophosaurus spit venom to paralyze their prey, so she and the raptors slowly backed away and left.

They stop to rest as the jungle was steamy with humidity. Aurora places her feet between some cold pebbles by the river. The raptors drank the water, but Blue kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Then, they heard a twig snap and something rushed pass by in the brush. Blue calls out and Delta did the same.

 _'If there any raptors here, come out, we will not hurt you,'_ they said, but no reply.

"Let's go," Aurora commanded and they followed her.

They kept on walking through the jungle, but they could not find where they have entered. _'We should go back to the river, we'll follow it,'_ Blue advises and Aurora nods.

They found the river and headed north, hoping to find the entry way.

Just then, they spot something on some rubble, it was a raptor. This one was smaller than Blue with gray scaly skin with a tint of brown.

Blue chirps at it, _'Who are you? Where can we get out of here?'_ The small raptor did not answer, instead it looks at them and hisses.

"Something's wrong," Aurora said to her pack.

 _'Stay close beside me,'_ Blue chirps at her alpha and they began to slowly walk away from the small raptor's sight.

Suddenly, without realizing it, Aurora tumbled down an embankment. She wasn't hurt and got up.

 _'Aurora, are you all right?!'_ Blue called out to her.

"I'm fine," Aurora replied, brushing off the dirt.

Just then, the small raptor came into Aurora's view, followed by another and then another.

They snarled and displayed their teeth at her. Then, a huge Velociraptor came into view and it stared at Aurora with wild yellow eyes. Blue and the others saw what was going on and they rushed down the embankment. Blue stood in front of Aurora and snarls at the strange raptors.

 _'Who are you?'_ the big raptor asked in a hiss.

 _'I am Blue, I am the beta of this pack,'_ Blue answered in a chirp.

 _'Beta? Then who is the alpha?'_ the big raptor asked, again, looking at each of them, including Aurora.

"I am," Aurora answered and the big raptor gave a look of surprise.

 _'You?! A human?! How can a human be an alpha for a raptor pack?!'_ one of the other raptors chirps.

"Please, we don't want any trouble," Aurora insists, "We just want to get out of here."

 _'So you admit, you invaded our territory,'_ the big raptor said.

 _'We didn't know. We just came here out of curiosity,'_ Delta chirps, but the big raptor snarls at her.

 _'Curiosity will get you killed,'_ the small raptor replies. Blue and Aurora wanted to point out that this place was the afterlife and no one can die, but they decided not to.

"Please, just let us go," Aurora insists. The big raptor looks at her and at Blue.

 _'Answer me this, why is the human your alpha and where did you come from?'_ she chirps at the four raptors.

 _'We were attractions for Jurassic World and-' 'Jurassic World?!'_ the big raptor growls, stopping Blue from speaking. _'My pack mates and I were in a place called Jurassic Park,'_ she adds.

"Jurassic Park?" Aurora asks, "You are the raptors Lex was talking about."

 _'Lex?'_ one of the smaller raptors asks.

 _'That human girl I was hunting, along with that boy,'_ the big raptor replies.

 _'Aurora is our alpha because she was experimented on and she had my blood running in her veins. We grew to trust and love her as a pack member,'_ Blue finishes explaining.

 _'Love?!'_ the big Velociraptor roars, _'Humans are not capable to love! They treated us as if we were part of a zoo attraction!'_

 _'Not Aurora!'_ Blue hisses back, _'She cares deeply about us!'_

Both the beta raptor and the enormous raptor snarled at each other. Blue can sense so much hate within this raptor. If she did live in Jurassic Park, then the big raptor must've been treated with cruelty.

"Please, no more fighting, we just want to leave. We won't come here anymore, we promise," Aurora pleaded with the big raptor. The raptor looks at her and Aurora could see so much hate in her eyes.

 _'We'll escort you out, but I am warning you,'_ the big raptor snarls, _'If you return, I will kill you myself.'_

The big raptor lead Aurora and her pack through the jungle, with the small raptors strolling behind. Aurora felt sorry for the big raptor; she had heard stories from Lex Murphy that the raptors in Jurassic Park were kept in an enclosure, much like Blue and her pack.

When the power went out, the big one and her pack mates made a dash for freedom. That ended when they were killed by Rexie, the park's veteran T. Rex .

"Mind if I name you?" Aurora asks the big raptor, "That way we don't have to keep referring you as the big raptor."

The big raptor looks at Aurora and sneers. _'What do you have in mind?'_ she asked in a snarl.

"Ulyssa," Aurora said and points to the small raptors, "That one will be Shadow, then Silvia, and Moriko."

The big raptor looks at her pack mates, _'What do you think?'_ she asked them.

 _'I do like mine, Shadow,'_ _'Silvia sounds nice,' 'Mine too, Moriko,'_ The three small raptors repeated their names and Ulyssa snorts.

 _'Very well, call me Ulyssa,'_ she replied and they came upon the edge of the jungle. _'Here, now get out,'_ Ulyssa orders Aurora and her pack. The five of them walked pass them without protesting.

Blue did give one last snarl at Ulyssa, but Aurora shushed her. When they were far enough, they turn to see Ulyssa and her pack disappear into the jungle.

 _'She is a beast!'_ Charlie chirps at her mates.

 _'She has been through a lot when she was alive,'_ Echo replied.

Blue gently nudges against Aurora and purred as she gently pat her muzzle. "Well, this has been quite a day," Aurora said. "Let's go to the west end tomorrow," she adds.

Blue did not protest and they went on back to their private spot.

* * *

 **From the author: A little fun fact- 'Ulyssa' means 'to be angry, to hate'. 'Silvia' means 'from the forest' and 'Moriko' means 'forest child'.  
**

 **How was that for the first chapter? There is more to come! Please, please, please leave reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2: Treasure Hunting

**Chapter 2: Treasure Hunting**

Aurora and her pack felt uneasy when they return to their private area. Having met Ulyssa and her pack made Aurora and Blue feel afraid of her, but they also feel sympathy for her.

 _'You know, I understand how she feels about humans. You know that Hoskins? He wanted to use us in some military stuff,'_ Delta said to her pack.

 _'Well she wasn't used for any sort of military stuff. She was kept in a cage when she was alive,'_ Blue chirps.

"She only wanted to be free," Aurora replied to her pack, "And defend her territory." The young woman looked at her reflection in the pool. She took note of her straight brown that was in tangles and her skin had a nice tan. Her brown eyes seemed a bit glossy.

Then, Blue came into the reflection. Aurora admired the raptor's reflection as Blue looked as if she was in the prime of her life. Blue nudges against Aurora and she gently patted her muzzle.

"Hey Charlie," Aurora calls out, "I did promise that we go hunting for blackberries."

The young raptor chirps in excitement and wags her tail almost like a dog. The five of them gain their composure and headed out, again.

They went through the thick brush of their private area and came upon a few blackberry bushes. "Hold on Charlie," Aurora insists as the raptor wanted to eat them. "You have to be sure they are ripe," she said and checks them.

She pulled down a large leaf from a tree and she began to pick the ripe ones. However, Charlie kept eating them when Aurora made a pile on the leaf. "That's the reason they disappeared last night," she said, "You ate them yourself."

Charlie chirps and Delta snarls at her. _'And you blamed me!'_ she growls.

 _'I don't remember eating them!'_ Charlie replies in a plea. The two exchanged growls and snarls and Aurora had had enough.

"That is enough you two! What is done is done!" she informs the two raptors. "I'm going to pick these berries and hide them somewhere. You will not be able to find them," Aurora adds.

She picked a lot of berries and went off to hide them, leaving the raptors. She returned a moment later.

"Now, with that done, I think we can do something before the day is out," Aurora said to them.

 _'What about those rocky hills in the west? I want to see them,'_ Blue chirps and Aurora nods. She filled up a big canteen with cold water and they were ready to leave.

Aurora got on Blue's back and they lead the way. They pass a few dinosaurs, such as a herd of Apatosaurus who were grazing the tops of trees and some Stegosaurus who were attending to their juveniles.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the rocky hills in the west. It was hot and the humidity made it even hotter.

"I should've brought more water with us," Aurora said to the raptors, "Okay, just one sip, we have to save it for the journey back," she adds.

She took a sip and pours some water into Blue's mouth. Echo went next, then Delta, and Charlie.

 _'I hate the humidity,'_ Charlie chirps.

 _'We're cold-blooded, we thrive in the heat,'_ Echo replies.

 _'I still hate it,'_ Charlie said while scratching an itch.

Aurora picks up a few rocks and examines them. "I think these are geodes," she said to the raptors.

 _'Geodes? What are they?'_ Blue asks and Aurora takes a bigger rock and smatches a smaller one.

Then, the smaller rock breaks open to reveal its core of blue crystal. Aurora shows it to her pack.

"The color matches your scales, Blue," Aurora points out and compares the blue geode to the raptor's blue streaks. "I have an idea, each of you keep one, this one is for you Blue," Aurora said and places the geode in the pack.

Delta, Echo, and Charlie look for one for themselves. When they each had one, Aurora smatches them open.

Delta's geode was green, much like her body. Echo's was white and Charlie's was brown.

 _'They are really pretty,'_ Delta comments and Aurora places the geodes in her pack.

 _'Aurora, you don't have one,'_ Blue points out and quickly searches for one. She brought back a bigger one that took up her whole mouth.

"Whoa Blue, I don't need a bigger one. I'm going to throw out my back if I carried that," Aurora said and Blue goes to find a smaller one.

She return with a small one and Aurora breaks it open to reveal a purple and blue core. "Perfect," Aurora said and places it in her pack. "Now, no one is allowed to steal, only trade," she said to the raptors.

They then trek up the hill and, after a moment of panting, they look around. They could see the valley surrounded by high mountains.

They even saw the south jungle.

 _'Hey, what's that?'_ Charlie chirps and they turn to face the other direction.

A little further from where they were standing was a shadowy landscape. It was blocked by what appeared to be a translucent barrier.

"That is so strange, I never noticed that before," Aurora said to the raptors.

 _'Must be beyond the boarders of Home,'_ Blue chirps, _'We best not go there.'_

The other raptors chirp back as they were curious as to what lay beyond the barrier.

"It might be dangerous," Aurora points out.

 _'I laugh at the face of danger!'_ Charlie chirps, but it sound more like a chuckle.

 _'If you are killed, will you be laughing then?'_ Echo asks and Charlie shakes her head.

"Let's go, it's way pass lunch time, and all of us need a bath," Aurora informs them and they went back down the hill.

When they were gone, a figure from the other side of the barrier had notice them. It banged on the wall and growl, featuring some teeth. Its red eyes began to glow with so much hate.

* * *

 **From the author: The plot is picking up! There's more to come! Stay tuned! Please leave reviews!**

 **Fun fact-Geodes are rocks that have cavities lined with crystals or other mineral matter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Dream a Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Dream a Nightmare**

Aurora and her pack went to the waterfall that was in their private area. Charlie went in first, as she usually wanted to go first, and stood under the waterfall.

 _'Brrrrrr! It's so cold!'_ the young raptor chirps at her pack mates.

 _'Then why are you doing that?'_ Echo asks.

 _'So I can get it over with,'_ Charlie replies and swims around the pool. The young raptor dives under the water, much like a fish, and swims around while the others laugh.

 _'Charlie, you really are a youngling,'_ Delta chirps at her when she broke the surface.

Charlie came back on dry ground and then shakes herself dry, but the others were hit by the spray of water. _'Charlie!'_ Blue snorts and the young raptor stops shaking. _'You're worse than a youngling, you are a baby,'_ the beta raptor adds.

 _'I am not a baby!'_ Charlie protests and then came the bickering match among the raptors.

"Stop it! All of you!" Aurora shouts and they obey. "Honestly, it feels like I am babysitting a couple of toddlers," she adds and the raptors frown.

Delta went into the pool to wash off the sweat and grim. Echo and Blue did the same, but Blue stayed in the water, despite the cold. "What are you doing? You'll freeze," Aurora said to the beta.

 _'I'm waiting for you,'_ Blue chirps, _'I am going to protect you from Ulyssa, if she shows up,'_ she adds.

"Oh come on Blue, she will not come, the south jungle is her territory, she would not come and take over this part of the jungle," Aurora insists, but Blue shakes her head.

 _'You'll never get me to change my mind, not in a thousand years,'_ Blue replies and Aurora rolls her eyes.

"If you say so," Aurora said as she undresses and goes into the pool. She washes her hair and skin with soap and stands under the waterfall. True to Blue's word, the raptor kept an eye out while still in the water.

"Are you sure you want to stay in the water? I'll be a while," Aurora said to Blue, but the raptor shakes her head.

 _'I don't care if I turn into a snow-cone, I am not leaving your side,'_ she chirps. Aurora walks over to the raptor and gently rubs her neck to get her warm.

"You are like a dog," she said to the beta raptor, "That's why I love you." Blue purrs as Aurora warms her up and they step out of the pool. Both of them dried off and Aurora thought hard on new clothes.

At that moment, Aurora received a new pair of jeans, a t-shirt, shoes, and a hoodie. After dressing, Aurora and the pack went to their private area.

It was a nice little camp-ground with a fire pit, a tent for cold nights, and a clothes line for hanging wet garments. Aurora built up a fire and the raptors were pulling a huge bull. Either one of them thought on it and they killed it.

Aurora cut a chunk out of the bull and roast it over the fire. The raptors ate the bull clean and its bone simply vanish into thin air.

 _'That was a good bull,'_ Charlie chirps, cleaning her talons.

It quickly got dark and fatigue came down on the pack. "Bed time," Aurora said to the raptors. They yawn, featuring their white dentures to Aurora. At times, Aurora was afraid of their teeth.

The raptors then curl up on the ground and Aurora lays herself down by Blue, her head resting on the raptor's neck. The young woman fell asleep, listening to Blue's purring and breathing.

 _Aurora was looking directly at the barrier from the geode hill. Aurora saw a gaping hole and it crackled with electricity. She dared herself to go down and see what was lurking within._

 _In the hole of the barrier, Aurora saw a whirlpool of blackness. She sensed the evil within this barrier and it was horrifying to look at. She knew that the hole had to be closed, but how?  
_

 _Suddenly, hands grab hold of the young woman and pull her into the darkness. "I see you and I'm going to get you!" a familiar, male voice spoke to her in the blackness._

 _Aurora tried to scream, but the darkness enveloped her._

Aurora awoke with a start, panting hard and sweating. Luckily, she didn't awake Blue or the other raptors. She did her best to remember the male voice she had heard in her dream.

"No, it could not be him," she said to herself. The one man who had a voice that send shivers down her spine was the one man Aurora and the raptors dreaded most when they were alive. Dr. Christian Lewis.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the west, by the geode hill where the barrier was, something was pounding in it. Hands banged on the barrier, but it crackled. However, a much more powerful force arrived.

It delivered a crushing blow to the wall, making it crack like glass. Finally, the barrier broke open and one by one, black figures stepped into the afterlife for the dinosaurs.

* * *

 **From the author: Uh-oh! This is not good! What is going to happen next? Stay tuned for more!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Human Invaders

**Chapter 4: The Human Invaders**

Aurora knew when the moment she woke up in the morning something was very wrong. She could feel it in the air. The raptors, particularly Blue seem to notice their alpha's distress.

 _'What is wrong?'_ Blue chirps at Aurora.

"I had a bad dream last night and I fear that it has come true," Aurora answers and that was when she heard birds cawing as they flew away.

Blue and her pack mates sniff the air, they could smell something new, but it wasn't friendly. "Let's go back to the barrier," Aurora orders and they left for the west geode hill.

To their surprise, they notice that none of the dinosaur herds were around the pools or in the meadow. Something was wrong, the dinosaurs were nowhere to be seen or heard.

 _'This is so strange, they must've got scared of something and ran off,'_ Echo chirps at her pack mates.

 _'Yes, but by what?'_ Delta replies and Aurora leads them westward towards the geode hill.

Upon arrival at the top, they immediately notice the barrier, it had a gaping hole. Electricity crackled as if the barrier was energized by wires.

Aurora felt sick to her stomach, the nightmare came true, and they had to do something. She did dare herself to go down and check the hole. Blue followed behind her, the other three raptors stayed behind.

Aurora looks into the hole, but to her surprise, there was no blackness. She did, however, feel the dark aura within it.

 _'Where does it go?'_ Blue chirps to her alpha. Aurora was not sure, but the most important thing to do was to close the hole before anything terrible happens to Home.

Aurora knew that something did escape from this and they have to locate it. Then, one of the raptors, Echo gave out a call, _'We see something! Over here!'_

Aurora and Blue follows Echo toward the northern forest. It was then Aurora began to smell fire and Blue sniffs the air and chirps at her, _'Something is here, it smells human.'_

Under the cover of the trees, the pack quietly follow the scent towards a clearing. It was there that the scent of fire imitated from. They heard chatter, human to be exact.

"How is this possible?" Aurora said as they took cover by some tall grass.

 _'Did they come from the other side of the barrier?'_ Charlie chirps.

 _'It is likely, we have never found any other humans here until now,'_ Echo replies. Aurora decides to head down to get a closer look, with Blue tailing behind.

"Blue, go back, it's not safe," Aurora ordered, but the beta did not obey.

It appeared that the humans were creating a base camp. There were tents and fires were burning in pits. Both Aurora and Blue hid when they a whole troop march pass.

Aurora got a good at them, they were carrying M16 assault rifles, and they wore clothes appropriate to wear in a jungle climate. Then, she saw a group of men a little further away. Some were shirtless and Aurora heard them throw curses at one another.

Then, there was the sound of gunfire and then silence. Aurora and Blue saw a few men with the rifles carrying infant Edmontosauruses, they looked dead, but then they squealed.

They ran from their captors, but the men shot at them. "Don't waste your bullets!" someone shouts, "This place is unnatural."

"Unnatural as in magical?" another man chuckles.

"Please, we're not five year olds," a third man replies. The baby Edmontosauruses ran away, but the men enjoyed a few laughs by kicking them.

Aurora knew that her pack was not safe here, they had to leave before they get caught. "Let's go Blue," she said to the beta raptor.

Suddenly, a light shown on them, exposing them. "There!" a man shouts. Both Aurora and Blue turn to run, but they were surrounded.

Blue screeches at them and someone shouts, "Sedate it!" Another man steps forward with an electric prod.

"No!" Aurora shouts and charges at him. Men grab her and pull her away. Blue attacks them and bits into their necks.

"Sedate it!" the man repeats his order. Chains were looped around Blue's neck and legs and she was pulled away. She was held down and the raptor knew she was powerless to fight all of them.

However, she knew her pack mates had not been detected and she sends out a cry, _'Get help! Find Ulyssa!'_

"Silence it!" the same man shouts and the man with the electric prod tasers Blue into unconsciousness.

Aurora saw what happened and she screams, "Blue! Let me go!"

"Lidia! It's okay!" a woman's voice shouts. Aurora was confused, but she continues to fight the men holding her. Suddenly, someone hits her in the back of the head and she slumps over, unconscious.

Charlie, Delta, and Echo watched the whole event and they turn to run. They hurry out of the forest at top speed.

They then reach the south jungle and were about to enter. _'Wait! This is crazy!'_ Charlie chirps at them, _'Ulyssa said she will-'_

 _'We don't have a choice!'_ Echo replies, _'There are over a hundred of them and they are armed. We need all the help we can get!'_

 _'And Ulyssa and her pack are the only help we can get,'_ Delta said and they entered the dark jungle, hoping that the big raptor would understand what was going on.

* * *

 **From the author: Oh-no! What's going to happen to Aurora and Blue?! Find out next time!  
**

 **By the way, am I going to fast with this story? I feel like I am, but I really can't think of anything else to add in this.**


	6. Chapter 5: Reopening the Past

**Chapter 5: Reopening the Past**

Aurora came back to reality with a tremendous headache. She stood up from a pillow and that was when she realized she was in a room with a bed.

She looks around the room; the walls look to be made of earth and there was a lit torch burning on the wall. She then remembered what happened and Blue. She had to get out to find her.

Just then, the door opens and two men and a woman enter the room. Aurora did not recognize the woman and the one man, but staring back was none other than her worst enemy: Dr. Christian Lewis.

"Lidia!" the woman cries out and rushes over to embrace Aurora. The woman had dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. She wore a worn out pair of jeans and a plaid shirt.

Aurora took a step back, preventing the woman from touching her. "Lidia, it's me!" the woman exclaims, but Aurora had never seen this woman before.

"Ma'am, I have no idea who you are, and my name's not Lidia, it's Aurora," she replies, but that made the woman upset.

The one man, who also had dark hair and brown eyes steps forward. "Don't play games Lidia, now come over and hug your mother," he demands, but Aurora was shocked by this.

This woman was her mother? Aurora didn't have a mother when she was alive, but she really didn't remember having one. "Look, I don't know who you two think I am, but I am not Lidia," Aurora said.

"I'm afraid she suffered from amnesia, she has not recollect her past memories," Dr. Lewis said in a cold voice.

Aurora flew into a rage and charges at him. "You wretched son of a bitch! Where's Blue?!" she screams, trying to scratch out his eyes.

"Now calm down you little spit-fire," the doctor orders and pushes her down on the bed.

"Who are these people? Why are they calling me Lidia?" Aurora demands him.

"They are your mother and father, Joana and Esteban Moreno," Lewis replies. Aurora looks at the two, she tried to look through her memories, but nothing came up, except for the ones she had with Blue and the other raptors.

"Amnesia is a dastardly thing, but don't worry, your memories will come back, eventually," Lewis said, but Aurora shakes her head.

"I don't want to remember, I want to see Blue, now where is she?" she demands in a vicious tone.

"Blue, that thing?" the woman asks and Aurora shoots her a glare.

"She is not a thing, she's a companion and I love her very much," she said, but the woman, Joana gave a shocked expression.

"Listen here, little lady, don't give us crap. That thing is a man-eating monster," the man, Esteban replies and Aurora flinches at the sound of his voice.

"Is that what you think Blue is? She is not a monster, she's an animal, flesh and blood," Aurora said, but the man did not seem impressed. If this man was her father, he was a monster himself.

"You don't talk back to me like that," Esteban snaps and raises his hand for a slap.

"Esteban!" the woman pleads and he lowers his hand.

"Now settle down, Miss Lidia has been through a lot," Lewis said to the Morenos.

"My name is not Lidia!" Aurora snaps in frustration, but calms down, "Please, let me see Blue."

Dr. Lewis looks at her with a raised eyebrow and nods. He motions a finger for her to follow him. The Morenos also follow behind her.

Lewis led her out of the earth underground and out into the open air. It was still dark outside and the pits burn bright with fire. That was when Aurora began to hear the cries of a dinosaur, a Velociraptor to be exact.

She went into a run and saw Blue, the beta raptor. She was pinned down by chains and she let out cries of emotional distress. Aurora came to her side. "Blue, it's okay, I'm here," she said to the beta.

Blue began to chirp, _'Aurora, they didn't hurt you did they?'_ "No, well, actually someone hit me in the back of my head," Aurora answers and Blue began to struggle to free herself.

Then the raptor let out a cry of pain. Aurora checks her over and saw her leg was bleeding. "Does it hurt? Your leg I mean?" Aurora asks Blue.

 _'Yes, those bastards kicked me real good. Some of them even used clubs,'_ the raptor answers and Aurora gently pats her neck. She took note of the bruises on Blue's body and felt anger inside.

"Is this how you treat animals? Beating them senseless?" Aurora asks Dr. Lewis. Blue looks up and sees the human she had hated in her past life. She snarls and tries to break free, but she was too weak.

"She killed me and I am just returning the favor, she just can't die," Lewis said and that was when Aurora flew into a rage. She jumps to her feet and charges at the doctor.

Aurora pounds her fists at his face, drawing blood from his nose, and strangles his neck. Esteban pulls Aurora off of Lewis and slaps her hard across the face.

"You were always a little shit," he said. Aurora looks at him; how could this man be her father? No man in his right mind would hurt his own kin, that was what Aurora thought about families.

Blue saw what happened and chirps, _'Aurora! You all right?'_ "I'm fine Blue," Aurora answers.

"Why are you calling this thing Blue?" Esteban asks and Aurora grew angry, again.

"That is her name and for the last time, she is not a thing," she answers and grabs his hand before he could slap her, again. "Is this how you treat people?" she asks.

"When they show me disrespect and you Lidia always show me disrespect," Esteban replies, his eyes were like burning charcoals.

"My name is not Lidia," Aurora insists, angrily. She saw that Joana did not even come over to calm her husband, she just stood there like a statue.

"Let's get out of here," Lewis said, he whipped away the blood from his face.

"No, I'm not leaving Blue," Aurora replies, but she was pulled away towards the underground. She got one last glimpse of Blue, crying out to her alpha. They returned to the underground room and Aurora was sure she was going to hear some things.

"Lidia-" "It's Aurora!" she snaps at Joana and she went silent.

"Aurora, listen to them, it might help jog your memory," Dr. Lewis said and Aurora sat down on the bed.

Esteban and Joana sat across from her and she prepare herself to listen. "Li...Aurora, you were born on June 11, 1998 in our shack in San Jose, Costa Rica," Joana began. "I stayed home to take care of you and your sisters, Isabela, Marita, and Perla," she adds.

"Sisters?" Aurora asks and she shakes her head. She did not remember having sisters, the only sisters she had were Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Of course, she always thought of Blue as a partner, rather than a companion.

"Your father worked at the paper mill in the city," Joana continues to explain.

"I prayed and prayed that your mother would give me a son," Esteban said and Joana flinches at the sound of his voice. That was when Aurora realized that Joana was a victim of her husband's violence and still is.

"When you turned sixteen, we were deep in debt, so we had turned to a woman who would help us," Joana adds.

Aurora's mind began to flash with images, they were just random, but she did get the idea of what kind of woman they were referring. "You sold me to a brothel?" she asks.

"We had no choice and she offered us money for each of you. She said she would take care of you," Joana said in a weak tone.

"Each of...? You sold your other daughters, too?" Aurora asks, she could not believe what she was hearing.

"We had to, we needed the money to survive," Esteban said and Aurora just stares at him.

"What kind of sick bastard would sell his own children?" Aurora replies and she was referring to him.

"We did what we had to do and we did for your own good, too," Joana said, still using her weak voice.

"Oh really? Having men come and screw me up is for my own good?" Aurora asks, again.

"Well, maybe not for you," Esteban said and stands up, "You ran away as soon as you arrived. Now with that, we didn't get payment for you."

"Good, because I hate to think that you two became millionaires over night," Aurora replies and Esteban's face turn red with anger. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies," she adds.

"Lies? It is the truth, why don't you accept it?" Joana pleads.

"Because I don't remember anything of what you said. I have a real family with the Velociraptors and I treat them with respect and love and they love me back," Aurora said in a cool tone.

"Let's leave her alone with her thoughts," Dr. Lewis advises the two and they left the room.

"You have to tell how you got here, did you come through the barrier?" Aurora asks.

"You will find out soon enough, but for now you need to think hard" he replies and leaves the room, locking the door. Aurora tries to open it, but it would not. Aurora fell to the floor and began to cry. She desire to get out and get Blue out.

She then remembers the other raptors, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Blue had ordered them to get help and Aurora hoped they had gone to find Ulyssa and her pack. Aurora also hoped that they would return soon before Blue suffers from more abuse.

"Please, please hurry," Aurora prayed out loud and continues to cry.

* * *

 **From the author: Oh gosh! How horrible! I hope I have everyone on the edge of their seats here! Will Aurora and Blue be rescued? Find out next time!  
**

 **By the way, June 11, 1998 (Aurora's/Lidia's 'birthday') was the fifth anniversary of Jurassic Park's release into theaters. I also copied the scene of Blue being pinned down from the scene of the juvenile T-Rex being held prisoner in the second movie, The Lost World.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Raptor Call

**Chapter 6: The Raptor Call  
**

Charlie, Delta, and Echo had reached the creek where they first met Ulyssa. The jungle was quiet and serenity hung in the atmosphere.

 _'There is something to this place, almost like magic,'_ Charlie chirps.

 _'I have a feeling that the humans will destroy this place,'_ Delta replies.

 _'So, we are all sure that we can do this? I mean ask Ulyssa for help,'_ Echo asks.

 _'We don't have a choice, we need all the help we can get,'_ Delta adds and then, the three raptors began to call for help. Their screeches broke the silence of the jungle.

They stop calling and listen, hoping their message was heard. There was only silence for a moment, until they began to hear a noise.

Then, out of the darkness came Shadow, Silva, and Moriko.

 _'What are you doing here?'_ Shadow asks in a chirp.

 _'We need help, Aurora and Blue are held captive at a human encampment in the northern forest,'_ Delta replies in a desperate tone.

 _'Humans? Here?'_ Moriko said.

Just then, Ulyssa arrives. She looked much bigger than what the raptors remembered, but she looked angry to see the three raptors, again. _'What are you doing here? Did you not hear what I said?'_ she had hissed at them.

 _'They said that their alpha and beta are being held captive by human invaders and they need our help,'_ Shadow replies in a chirp.

 _'Why do you need my help? And why bother rescuing them? Especially that human, she's with her own kind,'_ Ulyssa snarls. Charlie, Delta, and Echo knew that Aurora, their alpha was a human, but she did not act like one. She had showed the pack with trust and love, which Blue took into great consideration.

 _'Aurora is not like them, she is different. She is part of our pack, she kept us in line and protected us. She loves us very much and we love her, but Blue will go to great lengths to protect her. Please, we are nothing without them,'_ Delta chirps with pleas.

Ulyssa looks at the three raptors with a hateful eye. She hated humans more than the Velociraptors who idolize a human. She had to decide to whether help the pack out and rescue both Aurora and Blue or ignore the situation and let them do the rescue on their own.

 _'Please Ulyssa,'_ Charlie pleads, _'We beg of you to do just this once.'_

The big raptor looks at the youngest raptor. Charlie reminded Ulyssa of being a juvenile raptor, maybe a little too childish. After much thinking, Ulyssa made her decision.

 _'We're going to need more raptors,'_ she chirps, _'Time for the Raptor Call,'_ she commands her pack. The four began to call out with snorts, screeches, and roars. They did it for a full minute and wait for a reply.

Just then, there was a noise, there was something in the darkness heading their way. _'Don't freak out,'_ Moriko chirps at the three raptors.

Charlie, Delta, and Echo then saw more Velociraptors, about twelve of them come out of the darkness and into their sight. Then, a huge Triceratops came into view, only it wasn't a Triceratops.

 _'You're a Titanoceratops!'_ Charlie chirps at the creature.

The creature roars in a reply, but he didn't scare the raptors. _'We call him Scar, see the scar on his frill? He got that while fighting a Tyrannosaurus when he was alive. He protects this jungle, much like we do,'_ Silva said to the pack.

 _'We have heard that human invaders are here; it's happened, again,'_ one of the other Velociraptors chirps to Ulyssa.

 _'Yes, but there is one human woman we are not allowed to kill. She goes by the name Aurora and there is a female Velociraptor named Blue, both of them need our assistance,'_ Ulyssa chirps back. _'As much as I hate humans, I vow not to inflict harm on Aurora. I advise that all of you do the same,'_ she adds.

All of the Velociraptors repeat the vow and the Titanoceratops roars, again. _'Darkness is our ally, use it wisely,'_ Ulyssa chirps again and turns to Charlie, Delta, and Echo.

 _'Take us to them,'_ she orders and they do. The Velociraptors and the Titanoceratops follow behind, coming out of the jungle, and heading towards the human encampment in the north forest.

* * *

 **From the author: I know, too short, but there will be more action coming up! Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Rescue

**Chapter 7: The Rescue**

Aurora had been crying on the earthy ground and her face was caked with mud. She prayed that Charlie, Delta, and Echo would come back with help, but she desperately wanted to be beside Blue and heal her injuries.

She felt afraid of what Dr. Lewis was planning to do to the raptor. Blue had been beaten savagely and for some reason, Aurora also felt hurt, not just on the inside; she discovered some bruises all over her arms and legs.

At first, Aurora thought that she received these bruises from fighting with the soldiers. They didn't kick her or beat her, except for the hit in the back of the head. She decided to forget the issue and hoped that something would happen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside, the human camp had settled down for the night, but most of the soldiers were on portal. In the tall grass, the Velociraptors kept a low profile, making sure they stayed out of sight.

Scar, the Titanoceratops stayed under the cover of blackness, waiting for orders. Ulyssa sniffs the air and chirps, _'Take out that line of troops first.'_ The other raptors notice a group of soldiers, about eight heading out of the camp.

 _'Attack from both sides, be sure to silence them. That way they won't cry for help,'_ Ulyssa adds and the Velociraptors went into position. They hurried into the darkness under the trees, that way the soldiers would not notice.

The soldiers were walking two by two, which was a good way to take them out at both sides.

Once the troops were in the Velociraptors' line of vision, they strike. Eight raptors, including Charlie, Delta, and Echo got one soldier each and they chomped on the vocal cords to prevent them from crying out.

 _'Get them out of sight!'_ Ulyssa orders and the raptors dragged the bodies away. Just then, all of the soldiers' bodies turned to black dust.

 _'What? Where did they go?'_ Charlie chirps, but Echo quiets her down when another line of soldiers came out of the camp.

The raptors did the same routine, but like before, the bodies of the soldiers turned to black dust.

 _'How is this happening?'_ Delta asks Ulyssa.

 _'I'll tell you later,'_ the big raptor replies and then goes to find Scar.

Meanwhile in the camp, Esteban and Joana were with Dr. Lewis. Esteban was outraged by the condition that Aurora or Lidia was suffering from. He was, however, more afraid that his 'daughter' will discover the real truth.

"I told you, her memories will come back eventually," Lewis said to Esteban.

"Eventually? Like when? A day, a month? Hell, I should've given her to that brothel along with her sisters!" Esteban shouts and Joana flinches at the sound of his voice.

"You really are a terrible father," Lewis said, but Esteban didn't care.

"That girl is more trouble than she is worth," he replies.

"It's no wonder you ended up in Hell in the first place, your wife on the other hand just could not let you go," Lewis adds and Esteban gives a mock laugh.

"Lidia is a good girl," Joana said, but she was not looking at the two men.

"From what I understand about Joana, she is-"

Suddenly, something crashed through their tent, almost like a freight train. It was Scar, he charged through the camp ground, destroying everything in his path.

The Velociraptors also sprang into action, taking out the soldiers with the M16s.

Ulyssa, with her pack, and Charlie, Delta, and Echo went to look for Aurora. Delta lead them down an opening that lead into a bunker-type underground.

Aurora, in the room, heard screaming and screeching and looks out from underneath the crack in the door.

She saw human feet and then Velociraptor feet jumping onto the human. The man cried out before the raptor killed him.

A snout came into Aurora's view and she hears Echo chirp, _'Aurora, are you in there?'_

"Echo! Delta! Charlie! Yes, I'm in here!" Aurora cries out.

The three pounded their heads against the door, but it would not budge. "C'mon girls! Start digging!" Aurora orders, taking mounds of dirt away from the door, and the raptors obeyed.

When the hole was big enough for Aurora, she squeezed her body through it, with the help of Charlie.

"Oh girls! Thank you!" Aurora cries and hugs them.

 _'We don't have time, where's Blue?'_ Ulyssa demands and Aurora leads them out of the underground.

There was chaos all around as Scar and the other Velociraptors continue their carnage. Aurora grabs a tent cover and some rope as she knew Blue could not walk or run.

"This way!" she says to her pack. They follow her to the clearing where Blue was crying out, more in pain than in distress.

 _'Aurora! You're all right!'_ Blue screeches, but then gives a cry of agony.

"Stand still Blue," Aurora orders and she and the pack pull the chains out of the ground. They use the tent cover like a stretcher and push Blue onto it. Aurora ties the rope around Echo and Delta's necks so they could pull.

"There!" a soldier shouts as he had spotted the pack. More troops came into view and began to shot at them.

 _'GO! RUN!'_ Ulyssa orders them and they turn to run. Ulyssa gives a screech for the others to hear.

Scar and the other raptors had heard her and they hurried off into the darkness.

The soldiers kept on firing at Aurora and her pack. Then, a bullet pierces through Aurora's shoulder and she cries out in agony.

 _'Aurora! Get on!'_ Charlie orders her alpha and lowers herself for Aurora to get on her back. The woman did and with the others, they ran off. Delta and Echo manage to pull Blue on the tent cover and they mange to get away from the human camp.

The humans were in shock and disarray by what just happened. Most of the soldiers were dead and they vanished into black dust.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dr. Lewis shouts at no one in particular.

The survivors were tending to those who were alive and began to clear up the wreckage. Lewis grabs a soldier, but he had no idea what just happened.

"Easy Lewis," a man in cargo shorts and safari vest said, speaking in an unusual accent.

"And who are you?" Lewis asks the man.

"My name is Robert Muldoon and I know what has happened. It was the Velociraptors, they are lethally intelligent, they gathered a troop to rescue their pack member," the man answers.

"I know that they are intelligent, but which-" Lewis stops talking and runs off to the bunker. Aurora was gone and he runs off to the clearing where he saw that Blue was gone, too.

Lewis began to laugh and Muldoon joins him. "What could possibly be funny?" he asks.

"They did not just rescue one, but two of their pack members," Lewis answers, but Muldoon was confused. "That young woman, she is part of their pack, too. In fact, she is the alpha," Lewis adds.

"How extraordinary, I have never seen a human be alpha to a raptor pack," Muldoon replies, "But I will tell you this. That big one, oh I remember her well, killed me she did. Listen, I'll take care of that one while you do the others."

"Now that Mr. Muldoon might be much harder than you think," Lewis said and both of them return to camp.

* * *

 **From the author: *Gasp!* Muldoon is here!**

 **Now the pack is in a lot of trouble! What's going to happen? Find out later!**

 **Yes, I have copied some scenes from the second Jurassic Park. You are probably wondering why the dead soldiers turned to black dust? A lot of questions will be answered next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Secrets of the Afterlife

**Chapter 8: Secrets of the Afterlife**

The Velociraptors and Aurora made it to the sanctuary of the south jungle. Ulyssa had lead the pack even deeper into the jungle until they reached the creek.

 _'We'll be safe here,'_ she chirps at Aurora and her pack. Scar and the other raptors disappear into the darkness, leaving Aurora, Ulyssa, and their packs.

The young woman's hands began to shake, mostly in pain and fear. The bullet wound in her shoulder was excruciating and she didn't know what to do.

Ulyssa walks up to her and sees the wound. _'Use the water,'_ she chirps, eyeing the creek.

"What good will that do?" Aurora asks.

 _'Just do it!'_ Ulyssa snarls at her, but Charlie snaps her jaws at the big raptor.

'You _need to watch that attitude!'_ Echo screeches, both she and Delta still had ropes tied around their necks. Blue was still on the tent cover, too weak to move.

Aurora walks up to the creek, takes a handful of water, and washes the wound. Then, as if it were by magic, the pain subsides and Aurora felt the bullet exit out from her shoulder.

 _'How in the world is that possible?'_ Delta asks in a chirp.

Aurora didn't wait for an answer; she took her hoodie off and uses to soak the water from the creek. She came to Blue's side and squeezes the water out from a sleeve.

At that moment, the cuts on Blue's body began to close up and the bruises disappear. The beta raptor stands up on her two feet and shakes her head, getting her blood running.

Blue gently nudges her head against Aurora's body. "I'm fine Blue, are you?" the woman asks.

 _'I feel much better,'_ the beta raptor answers and Aurora hugs her neck. Aurora then lets Delta and Echo loose from the ropes.

 _'I think you've been eating too much, you gained some weight,'_ Delta chirps, but Blue growls at her.

"Is this water...I mean is it..." Aurora struggles to use the right words for it.

 _'You could say it is magical,'_ Moriko chirps.

 _'More than magical,'_ Silva adds, but then Ulyssa snarls at her pack members.

 _'Stop talking!'_ she screeches, but Aurora and her pack were already curious of the water's abilities. _'I suppose I might as well tell you,'_ Ulyssa chirps and begins to tell the story.

 _'You could say that this river is the Fountain of Youth, but it does other things besides keeping you healthy. It can heal wounds and take away any sorts of pain. The reason that you two didn't die was because the water's powers made you immortal,'_ Ulyssa explains to Aurora and her pack.

"I thought that in the afterlife, you are made immortal," Aurora said, but Ulyssa shakes her head.

 _'This afterlife is much different than what you hear in stories. You either stay here and live in peace or cease to exist. The humans you killed? They didn't drink the water because they were not immortal and they ceased to exist,'_ Ulyssa chirps and Aurora and her pack were astound by this.

 _'But where did the humans come from?'_ Blue asks.

 _'An afterlife that humans call Hell. Humans are an arrogant species, they think only of themselves. Those humans you've seen at the camp, they committed a horrific crime in their past lives. Murder, steal, all sorts of crimes, that's what prevents them from going to their peaceful afterlife, Heaven I believe it is called,'_ Ulyssa continues to explain.

 _'So, after they are killed a second time, they cease to exist?'_ Charlie chirps.

 _'I did say that, did I?'_ Ulyssa answers and continues, _'So, this river, the water, it has to be protected from anyone or anything that has a black heart.'_

"Even the dinosaurs with black hearts?" Aurora asks the big raptor.

 _'Yes, but I've never heard of a dinosaur with a black heart,'_ Ulyssa answers, but Blue and her pack mates knew what kind of dinosaur that would have a black heart.

 _'But how did the humans get here? Plus one of the other raptors mentioned that it has happened before,'_ Delta chirps her question.

 _'The land covered by shadows, it is like a connection from Hell to here. The barrier is our only source of protection, but anything with eminence power or strength can penetrate it,'_ Silva answers.

 _'Before you came, many years ago the barrier was broken and the humans invaded this place. We killed all of them before they reached the river and the barrier closed up. Now, we're dealing with more than ever,'_ Shadow chirps.

 _'If the humans drink the water, there is no way to kill them and perhaps they'll be too strong to take down,'_ Moriko adds.

Aurora and her pack were amazed by the story and the young woman says, "We'll help you protect it."

 _'That I will not allow. You're a human yourself and what if there is the possibility that you will turn on us,'_ Ulyssa chirps, but Blue snarls at the big raptor.

"Easy girl. Ulyssa, I'm not like them, I would never put my pack in-" _'Your pack?!'_ Ulyssa screeches, showing her teeth at Aurora. Blue stands in front of Ulyssa and screams back at her.

Suddenly, Ulyssa jumps on Blue and the two began to fight. "Stop it!" Aurora shouts, but the two raptors snap their jaws at each other.

Blue jumps at Ulyssa, biting down on her leg, but then the big raptor used her talon to cut deep into Blue's side. Aurora's screams as a sieging shot of pain coursed through her. Charlie, Delta, and Silva separated Blue and Ulyssa.

Blue notices Aurora and comes to her side. The woman revealed a deep gash in her side, much like Blue's injury. Aurora wades into the creek, her body consumed by the water's healing magic, and the wound closes up.

 _'How is that possible? Neither one touched you,'_ Charlie chirps and Aurora steps out of the water.

 _'I don't believe it. Somehow you two are connected,'_ Ulyssa chirps and Blue checks on her alpha. The beta raptor was limping due to the injury she received in the fight.

Aurora cupped some water in her hands and drizzles it over Blue's wound, it closed up. Aurora then gave the raptor a hug and Blue purrs.

 _'What do you mean that they are connected?'_ Delta asks in a chirp.

 _'In a spiritual sense. If one has loved another in their past life and they come here, they are what we call 'Inseparables'. They have bonded in both body and soul. Like what just happened, Blue got injured, but Aurora also received the injury,'_ Shadow explains and adds, _'Both of you will feel each other's pain and feelings.'_

"So that explains the bruises," Aurora said, pulling up her shirt, but the bruises were gone. "Blue was beaten at the camp and I got bruises all over my arms and legs, much like Blue."

 _'So, you're like conjoined twins?'_ Charlie asks the two and Aurora nods.

 _'Unbelievable,'_ Ulyssa chirps, but it was of anger.

"Ulyssa, I know you hate humans, but you have to understand our feelings for each other," Aurora says to the big raptor, but Ulyssa snarls.

 _'Aurora may have been with us for a short time when we were alive, but she went to great lengths to protect us,'_ Blue chirps at her.

 _'Name me one time and I might take it all back,'_ Ulyssa demands at Aurora's pack.

 _'She stayed with Blue when she was poisoned,'_ Echo answers.

 _'She kept us calm during the show, despite that we hated doing it,'_ Delta adds.

 _'And she even took a bullet for us,'_ Charlie gave the last detail to Ulyssa. Ulyssa's pack was amazed by these notions and they chirp at their alpha to apologize to Aurora and Blue.

 _'Taking a bullet for Velociraptors, that is what I call pure love,'_ Moriko chirps, but her alpha was unmoved by this.

 _'If I see it, I'll believe it,'_ Ulyssa replies, her answer was followed by growls and snorts.

 _'Why are you being so selfish?'_ Blue asks the big raptor and the others were curious, too.

Ulyssa did not answer and instead, she leaves the group, without looking back. _'You have to forgive her, she was subjected to all sorts of abuse when we were alive,'_ Silva chirps at the group.

"We know," Aurora says, "I mean, I have heard stories about Jurassic Park from a friend and of the Velociraptors who were there."

Ulyssa's pack gave snorts as a reply. _'You should stay here for the night, it's not safe to go and expose yourself,'_ Shadow chirps to them.

Charlie, Delta, and Echo were relieved as they looked exhausted. Ulyssa's pack leads them to a clearing a bit further away from the creek. The three raptors curled up and went to sleep.

 _'We'll keep watch,'_ Moriko chirps to them.

Aurora and Blue also settle down on the ground, Blue's tail curled around Aurora, and placed a leg over her body. Aurora lays her head on the raptor's neck. The two fell asleep within moments.

* * *

 **From the author: Have I answered all the questions? There will be more answers later.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone is joying this! Please, please leave reviews!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Chapter 9: The Plan**

The humans had cleaned up the mess caused by the Titanoceratops. The number of casualties were all mixed up as no one didn't take count of how many came along to conquer the afterlife.

"The Velociraptors whipped out many of the soldiers, including those guarding the bunker. Those over-sized rats!" Dr. Christian Lewis said to Muldoon.

"You should've been careful when taking the pack's alpha and beta. They'll go to great legths to save them," the gamekeeper chuckles in a reply.

"Don't give me that! Those big rodents ruined my past life!" Lewis angrily bellows at him.

"The big one also ruined mine just so you know. We need to capture them," Muldoon said, but Lewis looks at him.

"And how do you purpose we do that?" the doctor asks.

"Force them out of their hiding place," Muldoon answers, but Lewis just laughs.

"Force them out? Like how?" the doctor asks, again.

"Send in a hunting party, some men will die, but it is necessary to sacrifice a few to get what we want," Muldoon adds, but Lewis just looks at the gamekeeper.

"Honestly, did you come here for a hunt or to get your revenge?" Lewis said.

"Both, but I want to mount the big raptor's head as a trophy of my success. I would've done it if that clever girl wasn't so sneaky," Muldoon answers and Lewis began to think about his plan.

"And what of the girl?" Lewis asks, but Muldoon had no answer for that.

"Leave her to me," a voice answer and Esteban Moreno appears with a gun. Joana was behind him, her eyes facing down.

"You're not going to kill her, are you? Your own daughter?" Muldoon asks, but Esteban just laughs.

"She caused us enough trouble when we were alive and I want to give her some grief for once," Esteban said, showing some rounds of ammunition.

"Just how you ended up in Hell?" Muldoon asks, as he was curious.

"We sold our other daughters to brothels, but Dr. Lewis here showed some interest in Lidia. So, we tried to give her to him, but she ran away. Somehow, he caught up with her and paid half of the interest," Esteban said, but Muldoon shakes his head.

"Not that, how did you die?" Lewis asks for him.

"Oh, our neighbors found out what we had done and they formed a lynch mob. They hanged us, a form of their own justice. I'm surprised they didn't get in trouble for that," Esteban answers.

"For a good reason," Muldoon whispers to himself. The gamekeeper began to feel pity towards the girl, Lidia or Aurora as she prefers to be called. He actually did not meet her, but he hated her parents, or so they claim to be.

"I deserved to be punished," Joana said and began to pray outloud in Spanish.

"Don't believe a word she says, she was part of the plot, too," Esteban said and adds, "She is crazy."

"Mentally unstable I should say," Lewis replies and at that moment, Joana began to shout in Spanish and pulls out a knife. She stops shouting and shows the knife to the men. She begins to laugh and made a cross in the air.

"Perhaps she is ashamed of selling off her daughters," Lewis said, but Joana shakes her head vigorously.

"The devil child must be killed, the girl must die," Joana said, still laughing.

"She thinks Lidia is the devil child?" Lewis asked and Muldoon seemed pretty shocked by this.

"That I can agree, Lidia has been hanging around those things, Velociraptors or whatever the hell they are. Plus, if she knew about what had happened in her past life then she'll let those things loose on us," Esteban answers and takes the knife away from his wife.

"Maybe we can provide some backup, there was a certain...dinosaur that the Velociraptors feared when they were alive," Lewis said and summons some soldiers. He spoke to them in whispers and then they left.

"In due time, we will have a dinosaur that is bigger than a T. Rex," Lewis said to the Morenos and Muldoon.

"Let me get my gun," the gamekeeper said and goes to retrieve his rifle.

"We will go at day-break," Lewis said to the Morenos and they nod and left to get some sleep.

Muldoon prepared his rifle, his thoughts on killing the raptor who took his life. Although, he wondered if it was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **From the author: I know, too short, but this was kind of necessary to show you what the humans plan on doing.**

 **I am debating whether to make Muldoon a good guy or not. I'm letting you, my readers decide, and please share your decision in a review!**


	11. Chapter 10: The First Battle

**Chapter 10: The First Battle**

Aurora and her pack awoke to see that the sun's rays was penetrating through the darkness of the jungle. Aurora knew something was wrong as the jungle was awfully quiet.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?'_ Delta chirps and rubs against her alpha.

"I know, I feel it, too," Aurora replies, petting Delta.

Shadow, Silva, and Moriko sniff the air and then, Ulyssa arrives. _'Come, you want to see this,'_ she orders and everyone follows her to the opening of the jungle.

They look around at the meadows, the treelines, and the pools of water. There was nothing to see. _'I don't see anything,'_ Charlie chirps in confusion.

 _'Exactly, something scared off the dinosaurs,'_ Ulyssa answers and Aurora decides to climb up a tree. She didn't really know she had the ability to climb, but she kept going to the top.

There, she saw something over the horizon, and it was coming out of the northern forest and heading towards the meadow. "It's something big, it looks like a dinosaur, but nothing I have seen before," she calls down to her pack.

Blue then sniffs the air and a scent fills her nostrils. _'You have got to be kidding me,'_ she chirps and her pack also sniff the air.

 _'What's wrong?'_ Silva asks.

 _'That abomination, the Indominus Rex, it's here,'_ Echo answers and Ulyssa begins to growl.

Aurora climbs down to rejoin her pack. _'You need to call for Scar, the Indominus Rex is too powerful for all of us to handle,'_ Blue urges Ulyssa.

 _'My pack and I can handle ourselves,'_ the big raptor replies, _'You are more than welcome to join the fight. We just can't let it get to the river.'_

 _'You don't know a thing about this hybrid, it has Velociraptor DNA in it. It will make you turn on us, like it did to us when we were alive,'_ Blue chirps and Aurora comes to her side.

Aurora had come to her pack's aid in the form of a ghost when Blue and the other raptors turned on Owen. "It is the truth Ulyssa, I had to go to my pack to remind them who was their alpha," Aurora said to the big raptor.

 _'I am the alpha to my pack, if anything dares to take over, I will kill them,'_ Ulyssa chirps and Aurora knew that her pride had blinded her.

Ulyssa had her pack ready for a fight and Aurora and her pack knew that they were outnumbered in strength. _'As I said, you are more than welcome to join,'_ the big raptor chirps and she and her pack were to about to go when Delta and Echo stop them.

 _'If you are going to fight it, you best hide your scent,'_ Delta chirps and she and the others rolled around in a patch of mud. Ulyssa and her pack took this into consideration and did the same. Once they were covered from head to toe, Ulyssa and her pack went off towards the meadow.

Blue began to push Aurora and chirps, _'Stay in the jungle, keep out of sight. If a human comes, call out to me.'_

"No way, I want to help," Aurora insists, but the beta raptor continues to push her.

 _'And I want to keep you safe, that thing will eat you alive,'_ Blue chirps and sniffs her scent. Aurora hugs the raptor's neck and Blue purrs as her alpha gently applies more mud to her body.

"Please, come back alive," Aurora whispers and the other raptors join the circle, "All of you, come back to me," Aurora orders. The raptors gave screeches and they ran off to join Ulyssa and her pack.

Aurora went back into the jungle, she decided to protect the river from human invaders. She searches for anything that might be used as a weapon. She came across a few sharp stones and she uses them to sharpen a long stick.

She hid by the creek, taking cover under the roots of a tree. The only thing she could do was wait and listen.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The raptors took cover in some tall grass, listening to the sounds of the hybrid and the vibration of the ground as it walked. They remained still, waiting for the Indominus Rex to come into vision.

The vibration got heavier and they saw the hybrid's head. The creature began to growl and then sniffs the air. Blue could tell that the hybrid can sense them.

 _'Show yourself,'_ the Indominus Rex snarls. That was when Ulyssa jumps out and attacks the hybrid. Ulyssa's pack follows suit, jumping on to the hybrid and then Blue and her pack appear.

Just as Blue suspected, the hybrid threw Ulyssa and her pack off of it. It then looks down at Blue and her pack. _'Well, what do we have here?'_ the hybrid snarls and the raptors stood their ground.

 _'Kill it!'_ Blue orders her pack and they jump to attack. Unfortunately, the hybrid threw the raptors off, except it grabs Blue and slams her to the ground. Blue bit into the hybrid's fingers, but it didn't let go.

Then, Ulyssa jumps back on and scratches at the hybrid's neck, leaving deep gashes. The hybrid lets go of Blue and rolls onto its side, but Ulyssa got away in time before being crushed.

Blue tries to run, but the Indominus Rex grabs her, again, and pins her down with its hind leg. _'I wonder what Velociraptor meat tastes like,'_ the hybrid growls in a sinister tone.

This was it, Blue was going to be eaten by this beast. She shuts her eyes, waiting for what fate headed her way. The hybrid opens its mouth, ready for a meal.

"GET OFF OF HER!" a woman's voice shouts and Aurora appears. She stabs the hybrid's snout with the sharp stick and held onto it. The hybrid moved about, trying to get the human off.

It pushes Aurora off of its nose, but the woman got up, and stabs its right eye. The hybrid screams in agony and blood spews out of its eye. It also moves its leg away, allowing Blue to escape.

Aurora pushes the stick deeper into the hybrid's cornea and it screeches in pain. "Hurts like a bitch!" Aurora shouts, just as the Indominus Rex flings her off.

The hybrid had trouble seeing out of its right eye, but it could still smell its prey. Then, Silva and Shadow screech at it, _'We're over here!'_ The hybrid turns around to face them, but there was something new in its senses.

The hybrid turns its head to see out of its left eye. Right in front of it was the Titanoceratops, Scar, and he brought company, a Spinosaurus! The hybrid roars, but the two giants attack.

Scar stabs the hybrid with his sharp horns and the Spinosaurus bites on its side. The hybrid bites down at the Spinosaurus' neck and wacks its tail at Scar.

Seeing the giant dinosaurs in trouble, Ulyssa calls out to her pack. _'Attack it!'_ she orders and they jump on the hybrid. The Indominus Rex, distracted by the raptors, was attacked, again by Scar and the Spinosaurus.

The hybrid did not give up and flings the raptors off. It then backs away from the giants and they stood their ground. The hybrid was badly injured and it knew it could not finish the job.

It looks around and sees Blue and Aurora. _'Hear this, the humans sent me here to kill you. You may have won this battle, but not the war, because it will get worse. All of you will perish, it's a promise,'_ the hybrid said to the raptor.

It then turns around and walks away towards the northern forest. _'It gave up? But why?'_ Charlie chirps at her comrades.

 _'So it can heal and prepare for the next fight,'_ Moriko replies as she comes beside the youngest raptor.

 _'Where the heck did you go?'_ Ulyssa chirps at Moriko.

 _'I had to go get Scar and Spike, we were no match for that thing. Blue was right,'_ Moriko answers. Ulyssa growls angrily at her, but calms down. The big raptor allows Scar and Spike the Spinosaurus to go their way and they left.

Aurora checks on Blue, who looks at her with an angry eye. _'You were suppose to stay in the jungle! You could've been killed!'_ Blue growls at her alpha.

"I couldn't help it, that thing was ready to eat you! I am nothing without you!" Aurora cries and hugs the beta raptor. Blue calms down and purrs. Ulyssa looks at the two in amazement.

She had never seen an interaction between a raptor and a human like this before. She dismisses the feeling of trust toward Aurora. _'I don't trust her,'_ she chirps to herself.

 _'We should go and attend to our wounds,'_ Silva advises and the raptor packs leave the meadow to the safety of the jungle.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Up on a grassy hill, Robert Muldoon had witnessed the battle. He was amazed by the raptors teaming up with the Titanoceratops and the Spinosaurus and defeating the Indominus Rex.

When he saw the big raptor, he saw his chance of shooting her down. He had prepared his rifle and looked into the scope. The big raptor kept moving about, but Muldoon did get a good visual until he was stopped when he saw the human girl.

The human girl had embraced the Velociraptor, Blue, and he was shocked to see the raptor's reaction. Blue did not flinch or didn't attack her, neither raptor attacked the human girl.

Muldoon watches as the girl, Aurora and the raptors leave the meadow and they were gone. Muldoon then remembered that Aurora was the alpha of her pack. "What a cleaver girl," he whispers and decides to return to camp.

* * *

 **From the author: What did you think?! I couldn't keep this idea inside my head for too long, otherwise I would've lost it! This is just the first battle, but it will get intense later and it will involve the human invaders! I would like to hear what you, my fellow readers have to say about this chapter!  
**

 **I know that the Indominus Rex is referred to as female in the movie, 'Jurassic World', but the reason I call it 'it' is because it's really not a dinosaur. I felt that it does not belong to any category of dinosaur.**


	12. Chapter 11: Enemies Meet

**Chapter 11: Enemies Meet**

Aurora and her pack were in the sanctuary of the south jungle, drinking from the river. Ulyssa and her pack were also recovering from the battle earlier that day.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet, chocolate maybe," Aurora said and out of nowhere, a chocolate bar appeared in her hand.

Ulyssa came into Aurora's view as she began to eat the chocolate. _'You want to know why how that appeared?'_ the big raptor asks.

"It's the river's magic, isn't it?" she asked.

Ulyssa snorts and she appear to be thinking. Then, an enormous piece of leg, perhaps from a big dinosaur appeared. _'Eat up,'_ Ulyssa chirps to her pack.

Blue and the other raptors look jealous of the piece of meat. "One of you, think of something," Aurora said to her pack. Blue and her pack mates thought hard and in an instant, a living bull appeared.

The four of them jump on it and kill it and began to eat. _'Don't you want to try this?'_ Charlie asks Ulyssa and her pack.

 _'Please, cows and bulls are way past us. You need to eat dinosaur meat,'_ Silva answers, taking a chuck of leg into her mouth.

 _'Well, we never actually tried any dinosaur when we were alive,'_ Blue replies, biting off a piece of the bull's neck.

 _'Seriously? You never had any dinosaur meat? What kind of Velociraptors are you?'_ Shadow chirps in disgust and picked her talon clean.

 _'It was how we were raised, we never developed a taste for dinosaur meat, just bulls, cows, and even chickens,'_ Delta answers and seemed to be having second thoughts about the bull.

Ulyssa chirps at her pack, _'Let them have the rest of this, we'll eat the bull.'_ Ulyssa and her pack move away from what was left of the leg and allow Blue and her pack to eat it.

 _'This is good,'_ Echo chirps and eats some more of the leg.

 _'A little more tender than the bull,'_ Delta adds and picks off a chunk.

Ulyssa and her pack ate the rest of the bull, while Blue and her pack finish the leg. _'What kind of dinosaur was it?'_ Blue asks Ulyssa.

' _Stegosaurus,'_ the big raptor answers.

 _'What about Aurora? She didn't get any of it,'_ Charlie points out.

"No thank you, after watching you eat, I'm thinking of a salad," Aurora said and out of the blue, a bowl filled with salad, condiments, and some dressing appeared in her hands.

Blue comes to her side and sniffs at the salad, but snorts. "Easy, don't sneeze on it," Aurora orders the beta.

 _'Sorry,'_ Blue answers, _'Just smells strange, what does it contain?'_

"Romaine with sugar-less Asian dressing, wonton strips, almonds, chicken, and sesame seeds. Owen brought it for me one time when we were alive," Aurora explains and begins to eat it.

 _'I don't understand humans, are they carnivores or herbivores?'_ Moriko chirps.

"They can be both, we eat to live and to get protein," Aurora answers, eating a big piece of romaine lettuce.

 _'So do we,'_ Shadow replies, licking off whatever was left on the bull's bones.

Aurora finishes with her meal and the bowl vanishes in front of her. She drinks some water and stretches her limbs. "That was good," she said. The raptors clean off the blood and some of them even yawn.

 _'This has been quite a day. The hybrid and everything. What did it mean that things will get worse?'_ Charlie chirps.

 _'Perhaps the humans have doubled in numbers than last time,'_ Echo answers.

 _'Or maybe they are planning something far worse,'_ Ulyssa chirps. Aurora became worried about the well-being of her pack and even Ulyssa's. Blue seems to notice and comes to her alpha's side.

 _'I will not let them take you away, again,'_ Blue chirps to Aurora.

"I can handle them, it's just that I am afraid of what will happen to all of you," Aurora replies and gently pats Blue's neck. The beta began to purr and nudges her head against Aurora's body.

Then, Aurora heard something, a twig snap, and turns around. "Someone's here," she said and the raptors began to growl. They sniff the air, Aurora was right, someone new was in there midst.

Aurora arms herself with the sharp stick and began to slowly walk towards the place where she heard the noise. Blue walks close behind her, snarling and showing her teeth.

Aurora saw something in the brush and gestures to Blue to keep quiet. The human woman removes her shoes and socks. She tip-toes towards the brush, raising the stick high above her head.

"STOP!" a male voice shouts and Aurora stops in her tracks.

"Who are you?! Come on out!" she orders and the man obeys. Aurora saw that he was slightly older than Dr. Lewis and was wearing a safari vest and cargo pants.

Ulyssa screams and charges at the man. "Stop! Ulyssa!" Aurora shouts and stands in front of the man. Ulyssa stops short and growls at Aurora.

 _'What are you doing?! I need to kill this man!'_ she snarls, but Blue screeches at her.

"Why? Do you know him?" Aurora asks.

 _'Know him?! He tried to kill me and my pack when we were alive!'_ Ulyssa growls and faces the familiar man.

Aurora turns to face the intruder and asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Robert Muldoon," he answers and he spoke in an unusual accent, almost British. "You must be Li...I mean Aurora," he adds and the woman eyes him suspiciously.

"Tell me, do you know these raptors?" Aurora asks and gestures Ulyssa and her pack to come forward. Ulyssa displays her teeth at Muldoon.

"Yes I do, the Big One killed me. I have to give her credit for being so clever," he said.

"Just what are you doing here? Are you here to take me back to the camp?!" Aurora shouts at him. "Well, I refuse! Tell that couple that I am not their daughter and I will never join you humans in your conquest!" she adds.

"Easy girl," Muldoon said, "I'm here to talk."

"Just so you know, the pack and I rather have you leave," Aurora replies, angrily.

"And I will, once I hear my questions get answered," Muldoon said, but Aurora crosses her arms.

"And what exactly do you want to ask?" she asks and grabs his arm to pull him up. All of the raptors snarl at the intruder. "Just to let you know, these raptors do not like newcomers," she adds.

"I can tell, I was the game-warden at Jurassic Park many years ago," Muldoon said and Aurora lets go of his arm.

"Ah, that would explain why Ulyssa killed you," she replies, but Muldoon looks confused.

"Who is Ulyssa?" he asks and Aurora points to the big raptor. "How extraordinary, we never gave names to our raptors," he adds. Aurora introduces him to Ulyssa's pack mates, Shadow, Silva, and Moriko.

"And who are they?" Muldoon asks, pointing to Blue and the others.

"They are my pack mates," Aurora answers and Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo step forward. Blue comes to Aurora's side and she gently pats the beta raptor.

"I heard that you are the alpha, just how did you do that?" Muldoon asks.

"Didn't Dr. Lewis tell you?" Aurora replies, bitterly, but explains, "I was part of his experiment. He wanted to create a serum that would make bonding between humans and Velociraptors much easier. I was injected with Blue's blood and I became part of the pack.

"However, the serum expired after 60 hours, but I was still the alpha of the pack. Really I didn't just gain their trust through blood, I earned it by letting them trust me. I protect them and they protect me. Blue and I have a strong relationship and we love each other, very much in fact. I'm grateful to have a family with them, instead of those people," Aurora finishes.

"Incredible," Muldoon replies and looks at Blue. "I have never seen a raptor be that protective of a human," he adds.

"Well, when they were born, their first alpha, a man named Owen Grady imprinted them, and he raised them. When I came around, it only took a few minutes for Blue to trust me, but it took time with the others. Mostly because I had Blue's blood in me and they smelled it," Aurora explains.

"Just how can you understand them?" Muldoon asks, again.

"I don't know, I can just simply understand them," Aurora answers, but she was curious as to how she could understand the raptors' communication.

"And now I want to ask you, why are you here?" Aurora said and Blue snorts at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you, see if what Dr. Lewis said is true. You are the girl who tamed the wild beasts," Muldoon replies, but Aurora hated that word.

"They are not beasts, they're animals. Humans are the beasts," she said, angrily and the raptors snort in agreement.

"So you completely deny the fact that you are human," Muldoon said, bluntly. Aurora felt like spitting in his face.

"I don't care if I am human, I am far different from those murdering, greedy bastards," she replies, bitterly. Blue nudges at her and Aurora pats her muzzle. "Now, I think you have overstayed your welcome," she adds and gestures Muldoon to leave.

"Sorry to barge in on you," he replies, "I do want to inform you to watch yourself, the Morenos want to cause you grief."

"What do you mean?" Aurora asks.

"If their claim of being your parents is true, I would stay away from them. Esteban and Joana admitted that they sold their daughters to brothels, but when they met Dr. Lewis and they sold you out to him," Muldoon explains and Aurora felt fury and shock course through her.

"Those...those...monsters!" Aurora shouts up to the sky.

"They are not the ideal mother and father. They got what they deserve, but since it's possible, I kill them again," he said and turns to leave.

Ulyssa snarls at him and chirps at Aurora. "Ulyssa says that if you come back, she'll kill you," she said to Muldoon.

"I will keep that in mind," he replies and walks away and disappears.

 _'I don't trust him, not one bit,'_ Charlie chirps to her pack mates.

 _'Neither of us do, but Ulyssa looked ready to pounce on him,'_ Delta replies and Ulyssa snarls.

 _'Aurora, why didn't you tell us that your parents were here?'_ Blue asks her alpha.

"I don't know if they really are my parents. You're my real family," Aurora answers and Blue gently nudges her head against her alpha's body. "I am grateful that I have amnesia, I really don't want to remember all the horrible memories," she adds and kisses Blue's muzzle.

 _'Me too,'_ the beta replies, _'If I see them, I'll bite their heads off.'_

Delta turns to face Ulyssa and chirps, _'Mind if we stay? It might be dangerous to go back to our patch.'_

 _'Fine, but it's your turn for the night watch,'_ the big raptor answers in a spiteful tone.

Ulyssa and her pack went away, leaving Aurora and her pack to stay by the creek. It was getting dark and the birds usually do their evening ritual, but there were no birds now.

 _'When we will fight the humans?'_ Echo asks.

 _'In time, maybe soon,'_ Blue replies and begins to do her first round of the watch.

* * *

 **From the author: What do you think? Is it getting intense? I think so. Let me know! Please leave reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12: Night Fight

**Chapter 12: Night Fight**

Nighttime fell upon the afterlife, but it was all quiet due to the absence of the dinosaurs.

In the southern jungle, Aurora and her pack took turns in the night watch. Blue insisted that her alpha get plenty of rest. _'If those bastards show up, you need your strength,'_ the beta chirps.

"Blue, for the last time, I am fine," Aurora answers, patting the raptor's neck.

Just then, thunder began to boom and the sky lit up with lightning. _'Wonderful,'_ Echo chirps.

 _'I don't want to stay out here in the rain,'_ Charlie chirps, childishly.

 _'What's wrong with you? You think you're going to melt?'_ Delta replies, but Charlie snaps back at her.

"No fighting you two, we should find some place for the night," Aurora commands and they leave the creek.

They trek down the river heading further south. Then, Blue stops and sniffs the air. _'Someone's here,'_ she chirps to her alpha.

Aurora arms herself with her weapon and waits for the intruder to appear.

 _'Easy! We come in peace!'_ Moriko chirps and screeches at them. Ulyssa and her pack then appear out of the darkness.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Ulyssa asks in a hostile tone.

"Finding a place for the night, we're not going to do lookout in the rain," Aurora answers, but Ulyssa snorts.

 _'Rain or no rain, you're still doing the night patrol,'_ Ulyssa angrily replies. Blue stands in front of the big raptor, featuring her teeth in a warning.

 _'Touch her and I will bite your head off,'_ the beta raptor growls.

"Will you two stop? I hate to see you fight, again. Please, we just want some place dry," Aurora said to Ulyssa.

The big raptor does not answer, only looks at Aurora with an angry eye.

 _'There's a cave over here,'_ Silva answers and gestures her head to where it was.

Ulyssa gives an angry growl at Silva, but Aurora and her pack were already heading towards the cave. "We don't mind if you join us," Aurora said to the big raptor.

Ulyssa did not move, but her pack followed Aurora inside. The cave was dark, but dry, and they heard streaming water.

 _'Ouch! Someone stepped on my foot!'_ Echo screeches.

 _'That was me! I'm sorry!'_ Moriko replies and backs away from Echo.

Then, the rain came down in big droplets of water and Aurora and the raptors saw Ulyssa outside at the mouth of the cave. She was getting drenched.

Aurora walks up to her and asks, "You coming or not?"

 _'I simply don't understand you, why are you treating us like this?'_ the big raptor replies in a chirp.

"I trust dinosaurs like you more than my own kind. Now come on in," Aurora orders and Ulyssa obeys.

However, Ulyssa does not join the others in a group huddle to keep warm.

"Leave her be, at least she is out of the rain," Aurora said to her pack. Blue, however, steps outside to retrieve a big palm leaf.

 _'Just how did things get so crazy around here?'_ Delta asks.

 _'Tell that to Dr. Lewis,'_ Echo answers and the other raptors snort.

 _'If I ever see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind,'_ Shadow replies and they turn around to see Moriko and Charlie rolling on their backs to get a comfortable position.

Aurora and the other raptors chuckle at this and the two childish raptors fell asleep.

 _'I wish I could sleep like that and then I would be in paradise,'_ Silva chirps and tries to get comfortable on the rocky ground.

Blue joins Ulyssa, but the big raptor growls at her. Blue drops the palm leaf nearby. _'I don't want you to catch a cold,'_ Blue chirps.

Ulyssa looks at her and the leaf. _'Just how do you trust a human? I tried, but they always responded with cruelty,'_ she chirps in a question.

 _'Finding humans who have no black heart is hard to find, but we were lucky. Now we have each other here. You should feel lucky that you have your pack,'_ Blue replies.

 _'But what if she turns on you?'_ Ulyssa asks, again.

 _'You know why you hate humans? It's your pride, it blinds you from seeing the truth. When Aurora died, I blamed one man and my pride blinded me further,'_ Blue answers and adds, _'Don't let your pride blind you forever.'_

Blue leaves to join the others, who were now asleep. Ulyssa takes last look at Blue and curls up with the palm leaf.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Outside, the rain continues to fall with the booming thunder. However, there was something else that made the ground shake.

The Indominus Rex had followed the scent of its enemies, but the rain and water had washed away the trail. It could no longer see the trail in its mind.

In the cave, Aurora awoke to see the ground rumbling and some rocks began to move. She lifts her head up to see the fearsome creature lurking outside.

Ulyssa quietly walks up to her, _'It's here,'_ she chirps in a gentle whisper.

The Indominus Rex sniffs at the ground, looking for the raptors and Aurora.

 _'Wake the others and follow me,'_ Ulyssa orders and the two began to gently arouse the others.

Aurora wakes Moriko, who then gives a yelp. Aurora clamps her mouth shut. The hybrid had heard it and Aurora prayed that it would not suspect that they were in the cave.

The others follow Ulyssa quietly, but suddenly, Echo took a misstep. She had slipped on a rock and it was rolling towards the mouth!

Blue tried to reach it, but it was too late. The rock had appeared into the hybrid's line of vision.

Blue stood still as the Indominus Rex's head came into the cave. Aurora and the others watch helplessly as the hybrid looks around, mere inches from Blue.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning illumates the hybrid's vision and it saw Blue! It roars and Blue turns and ran towards her group.

 _'GO!'_ she screeches and the others turn to run.

Then, Charlie slips and Blue hurries to help her up. Suddenly, the hybrid grabs Blue by her tail and began to pull her away towards certain death.

"BLUE!" Aurora screams and the other raptors screech at the creature. Ulyssa notices the trouble Blue was in and rushes back.

Ulyssa pushes the hybrid's head away from Blue and screams at it. _'Go help the others!'_ the big raptor orders Blue.

Blue hurries away, but stops to hear Ulyssa's screeches and the Indominus Rex's billowing yells.

Ulyssa jumps on the hybrid, biting into its neck, and forcing it to go backwards. It pushes her off and she salms into a stone pillar.

The hybrid looks at Ulyssa and growls. _'You're not the one I want,'_ it said and opens its mouth to show its teeth.

Then, the other raptors screech at it. _'Over here you bag of bones!'_ Charlie screams at it.

Ulyssa notices Aurora up above her. She gestures the raptor to get away to safety while Aurora, Blue, and Shadow push hard on the rocks hovering over the hybrid.

The other raptors taunt with the Indominus Rex, long enough for Ulyssa to get away. Aurora, Blue, and Shadow push hard on the rock pillar, but it would not budge.

 _'Get away from there!'_ Ulyssa orders the three and then, she and the others force the hybrid to go backwards into the pillar.

Then, the pillar and the roof of the cave began to come down on the hybrid. It tried to get away, but it was crushed under the avalanche of rocks.

When it everything was calm, the raptors and Aurora look around and see the hybrid, dead under the rubble.

Then, its body began to wither away in a cloud of black ash. It now had ceased to exist.

 _'It's over,'_ Blue chirps at the group. Aurora hugs the beta and Blue begins to purr.

"Don't scare me like that, again," Aurora urges the raptor. She then turns to Ulyssa, who was tending to her wounds.

"You all right?" she asks.

 _'Just a few scrapes, but I will be fine,'_ Ulyssa answers and then, Aurora hugs her. The big raptor was surprised by this move, but she did not rebel.

"You scared me to death, damn you," Aurora said and Ulyssa begins to purr.

 _'Quiet down! I hear someone!'_ Shadow warns and they went silent and hid behind a pile of rubble.

Flashlight beams illumated the darkness and they heard human voices outside.

"Where did it go?" a man's voice asked.

"How should I know, you were ahead of me," another man replies.

"That hybrid is bigger than a T. Rex, how could you have missed it?" someone said and the raptors and Aurora recognize it as Dr. Lewis's voice.

Blue and her pack felt like growling, but Aurora gestures for them to be quiet.

"Let's go back to camp," another man's voice said and Aurora recognizes it as Muldoon's. "The rain is not doing us good," he adds.

"I'll say, I'm freezing!" someone said and the flashlight trails turn around.

"Okay, but we'll scout through here, again at dawn," Dr. Lewis orders.

Aurora and the raptors listen as the men went away and everything went quiet.

 _'I really hate those humans,'_ Ulyssa chirps and they decide to head deeper into the cave, just to be safe.

* * *

 **From the author: What did you think?! Yeah, I copied one scene from the Disney movie 'Dinosaur'.**

 **Things are heating up! What's going to happen next time? Stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Waterfall

**Chapter 13: The Waterfall**

The cave was long and dark and the raptors and Aurora were tired. _'This is taking a while,'_ Delta chirps and licks at a blister on her toe.

Aurora gently rubs her feet as they were covered in blisters. "Ouch, I hate blisters," she said. Blue gently nudges her alpha to keep moving.

Then, they saw a light and head towards it. They heard dripping water and they came upon a sight no one had ever dreamed of.

A waterfall coming from an opening at the roof of the cave, where light was illuminating from. The waterfall looked like a thin sheet of paper and Aurora gently pokes her finger through it.

There was nothing under the falling water, it just came down in a perfect way.

"What is this?" she asks Ulyssa, but the big raptor does not answer.

Then, Aurora notices the water on her finger moving on its own. It flows from her hand and down to her blistered feet. The blemishes then disappear.

 _'How did that happen?'_ Echo asks, but then Delta touches the waterfall with her blistered toe. The water also heals her blemishes.

Aurora looks at the waterfall and notices her reflection. The sheet of water acted like a mirror.

She notices Blue next to her in the water, but when Aurora turns around, the raptor was not beside her.

"Blue?" she asks and the real raptor, who was a bit further away, looks up at her.

Aurora looks back at the waterfall and this time, it showed something dreadful.

Aurora saw a young girl being hit by a man and Aurora recongizes him as Esteban. He said something in Spanish and a woman, Joana appears beside him.

"Why can't you just die?" Joana said in English and the young girl is locked up in a room.

Another scene featured the young girl, again, surrounded by some older girls. "We need to run away," one of them said.

"I can't take it anymore," another replied.

"But where will we go? They'll catch us in no time," the third asked.

"We have to do something, otherwise they'll kill us," the young girl said to the others.

The scene fades to feature another. The three older girls were crying and screaming as men pulled them apart.

"Lidia!" one of them cries out to the young girl. Another tried to reach for her, but they were held back and the three girls were gone.

Esteban and Joana had a stack of money on the table and they were counting them. "Damn, after paying off my debts, this will not be enough for us to find a proper house in San Jose," Esteban said to his wife.

"Why not just leave Costa Rica?" Joana asked and then, Esteban points to the girl, Lidia.

Then, a new man enters the picture. He was wearing a suit and he was speaking to Esteban and Joana. Aurora saw that it was Dr. Lewis.

"She is a feisty little bitch," Esteban said to a man.

"But that makes her a good test subject," Dr. Lewis replied after he looks over some papers. "Here's the deal, I'll pay you half now and the rest later, that is if the test is successful," he added.

"Half?!" Joana shouts at him, "You said you would pay in full!"

"And I will, once the experiment is done," Lewis replied.

The girl, Lidia had overheard the conversation and hurries to pack what she needed. There really was nothing, so she slips out her bedroom window and began to run.

It didn't take Aurora long to realize that the girl, Lidia was her!

Aurora returned to the present and collaspes to the ground. Blue comes to her side and gently nudges her.

"They really are my parents and they didn't want me and my sisters," Aurora said to the raptor.

Blue nudges her muzzle against Aurora's cheek and chirps, _'But you are lucky to have us. If you didn't get caught by that bastard, we wouldn't have met. I am sorry that you went through hell.'_

Aurora gently caresses Blue's muzzle and kisses her nose. She then stands up and Ulyssa steps forward.

"Now I understand what this place is. It's where all of the magical properties come from," Aurora said to the big raptor and she nods.

 _'And it's where anything or anyone will go mad. When the humans invaded before, they tried desperately to destory this place because the water only showed them their past crimes. Without this place, the afterlife for dinosaurs will cease to exist,'_ Ulyssa chirps at her.

 _'Then we have to force them to go back to Hell, right?'_ Charlie asks.

 _'Or kill them before they drink the water from here,'_ Silva replies.

"What do you mean?" Aurora asks.

 _'Not all parts of the river have the magical properties. The further the river is from here, it loses the magic and is useless for healing or become invincible,'_ Shadow explains.

"Oh, so that's why you guard the jungle from intruders," Aurora replies and Ulyssa nods.

 _'As I said, this water has to be protected from anyone or anything with a black heart. Otherwise, we'll be powerless to stop them,'_ Ulyssa chirps.

 _'I say we go back to the northern forest and wipe them all out,'_ Echo chirps to the group.

 _'I agree, but we need more teeth to help us. Can't you do the Raptor Call, again?'_ Delta asks Ulyssa and her pack.

"We need all of the dinosaurs to participate in this," Aurora said and Ulyssa nods.

 _'And we need to seal up the barrier, this time for good,'_ Blue chirps.

 _'But how exactly?'_ Charlie replies.

The raptors and Aurora began to think, but they really couldn't think of a plan. Then, Aurora thought of something.

"We need to wipe out the connection to Hell," Aurora said and the raptors look at her.

 _'How do we do that?'_ Moriko asks.

"Remember the geodes we found? They must've come from a volcano nearby. If we somehow made the volcano erupt, it might burn the connection or the bridge," Aurora explains and the raptors look at one another.

 _'That is not a bad idea, there's actually a whole chain of volcanoes in the Land of Shadows, but how do we make them erupt?'_ Shadow asks the human woman.

"With explosive force, like a bomb," Aurora answers.

 _'But where will we find a bomb?'_ Charlie asks her alpha.

"We have to sneak into the human camp, I think they might have TNT or something," Aurora answers, again.

 _'That is a very good plan, but I'm afraid you, Aurora will have to deploy the bomb yourself. Dinosaurs can't enter the Land of Shadows,'_ Ulyssa chirps and Blue looks at the big raptor in shock.

 _'There is no way I'm letting Aurora go there by herself! What if she gets trapped in there?'_ Blue screeches at Ulyssa.

 _'As I said, dinosaurs can't enter the Land of Shadows. When the humans invaded last time, some of the dinosaurs got so scared that they ran pass the barrier and disintegrated like ash. I'm sorry, but Aurora has to do it by herself,'_ Ulyssa replies, but that made Blue angry.

"Blue," Aurora said and comes to her beta's side. "It's fine, I can do it," she adds, but Blue begins to cry.

 _'I don't want to lose you like last time,'_ the raptor replies and Aurora pats her cheek.

"You won't, I promise that I will be back once the volcanoes begin to erupt," the woman said.

Blue began to think deeply, if Aurora were to die in the Land of Shadows then the raptor would be miserable for the rest of her time in the afterlife.

"Please Blue, trust me," Aurora urges, "And when I get back, we're going to celebrate."

The other raptors began to chirp in excitement, but Blue growls at them, it was more in frustration than in anger.

 _'You promise you will be back?'_ Blue asks.

"I promise. Cross my heart," Aurora answers and hugs the raptor. Blue purrs and the two gain their composure.

 _'Let's get the show on the road!'_ Charlie chirps in excitement and they left the waterfall to begin the fight against the human invaders.

* * *

 **From the author: Things are heating up! Will Aurora's plan work? Will the raptors and the other dinosaurs be successful in eliminating the humans? Find out next time!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	15. Chapter 14: Warnings

**Chapter 14: Warnings  
**

At the human encampment, Dr. Lewis and his men gave up on finding the Indominus Rex. The man was frustrated at having to fight the Velociraptors without the hybrid.

He knew that the hybrid killed the raptors in the mortal world and it could do it, again. Just where did it go he did not know.

"Damn that abomination!" Lewis shouts in frustration.

"Something the matter?" a voice asks and he saw Esteban coming in to the tent.

"That hybrid must've ran off, so much for that thing," Lewis answers.

"Why use a dinosaur when we have man power," Esteban said and shows his gun and bullets.

"You really think guns can take down a Velociraptor? They have cheetah speed and can coordinate much faster than a human. They'll eat you up in a heartbeat," Lewis said to the selfish man.

"I'm saving these for that bitch of a daughter of mine," Esteban replies with a grim smile.

"You want to kill her that bad?" Lewis asks and Esteban nods.

Outside, Muldoon could hear the two men talking. They were willing to go to great lengths to wipe out the Velociraptors and the girl, Aurora.

He had respect for that young woman as she had tamed her pack of raptors. He also felt a grudge forming towards Dr. Lewis. A man like him deserves to be in Hell for the illegal experiments he has done on people, especially Aurora.

Muldoon grew to hate Esteban and Joana. They did not care for their daughter, both in the mortal world and this world. People like them didn't deserve to have children.

"Damn bastards," he whispers to himself.

Just then, he spots something out of the corner of his eye; it was Aurora. He stood very still and pretends to not notice her. Blue the Velociraptor was following close behind her.

Aurora and Blue were looking for anything that could be useful. They hid behind the trees and were quiet as mice. Aurora checks a tent and discovers that it was full of TNT. She also found some clocks and wires.

"Idiots," she said to herself. The humans were stupid enough to leave all of this out in the open. She took a sack and takes a roll of TNT, some wires, and a clock. She also saw some pillars and also took them.

Aurora leaves the tent to rejoin Blue, but then Muldoon appears. "What are you doing?" he asks in a whisper.

"I plan on making a bomb," she answers.

"What? You plan on blowing us up?" Mulddon asks, again.

"No, we plan on having the volcanoes erupt so that they can destroy the Land of Shadows, the way you came in here," Aurora replies and Blue begins to growl at Muldoon.

He looks at them and asks, "So you wish to prevent a future invasion, what about us? You plan on killing every human here?"

"Not me personally, the dinosaurs will take care of that, including the raptors," Aurora answers and Muldoon nods.

"When will we expect the battle to commence?" he asks, again.

"I'll tell everyone here," she answers, bluntly and gives the sack to Blue. "Take it back, I'll be right behind you," she orders the beta. The raptor holds the sack with her mouth and quietly walks out of the camp.

Aurora then enters the camp, surprising everyone. "Hey! It's the girl!" someone shouts and Dr. Lewis hears it. Esteban and Joana hear it, too and they go to look.

Aurora stood her ground and looks at Lewis and her self-absorbed parents. "Lidia! You came back!" Joana exclaims in a fake cheerful voice.

"No, I did not come back," Aurora answers, "And for the last time, my name is not Lidia!"

"You piece of-" "Shut up!" she snaps at Esteban and he went silent. "I came here to tell all of you to get ready. I thought it would be fair that I inform you of the epic battle that will take place," she said to the humans.

"Epic battle?" Lewis chuckles, but Aurora holds up her weapon to his nose.

"Let's just say it's the dinosaurs verses the humans. I'm letting you decide the date," Aurora said, putting her sharp stick away.

Some of the humans were discussing among themselves. "Three days!" "No way, we can take them down in a heartbeat!" "Tomorrow!" some of them shout out their suggestions.

Lewis and Aurora look at each other, they displayed their hatred for each other. "Three days," Lewis said to Aurora and holds out a hand.

Three days would be plenty for her and her raptor pack, including Ulyssa's to gather all of the dinosaurs in the afterlife. Plus, it would give them time for the dinosaurs to drink the water and make them immune to bullets and such.

"Deal," Aurora answers and she and Lewis shake on it. She then adds, "If you don't keep the deal, I'll send all of the Velociraptors here."

Lewis looks at her with a grim smile. "I'm not scared of any raptor," he said, but Aurora raises an eyebrow.

"I smell a lie," she said and turns to leave.

"Lidia!" Joana calls out and Aurora stops. She turns around to face her mother and listens to the woman. "Why are you doing this? We love you," Joana lies and Aurora starts to laugh.

"Oh really? Did you love me enough to sell me to Lewis? What about your other daughters? Did you love them? No, you never loved us, the only thing you were interested in was to sell us at a price, just enough for the two of you to find a proper house in San Jose or leave the country," Aurora said and Esteban and Joana gave shocked expressions.

"My sisters and I were planning to leave you, but you got wind of our plan. You sold my sisters to brothels and Lewis was planning to pay you a high payment. Just what kind of parents would sell their daughters for money?" Aurora said to them.

"How in the-" "Let's just say I now remember everything. Oh I remember the beatings and you, Joana would say 'Why can't you just die?'" Aurora replies, keeping the waterfall a complete secret.

"I ought to kill you right now!" Esteban shouts, pulling out his gun.

"You do that and my pack will tare you to pieces. As I said, if you don't keep the deal, I'll send every Velociraptor here to wipe you out," Aurora said in a cold voice.

"Don't do it Esteban," Muldoon said, "She does sound serious."

Esteban puts his gun away and stares at Aurora with anger in his eyes. She then turns to leave, but points at Lewis. "Three days," she reminds him and she disappears into the forest.

* * *

 **From the author: Whoa! Talk about major intensity! What do you think? Are you excited in what happens next?! Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 15: Dinosaurs Assemble!

**Chapter 15: Dinosaurs Assemble!**

Aurora returned to the south jungle, where the raptors were waiting for her. Ulyssa and her pack had looked at the TNT and other things that were in the sack. _'Is this it?'_ Shadow asks Aurora.

"Yup, trust me, TNT packs a really big punch. I will assemble them with the clock, I will give it about fifteen minutes, which should give me enough time to escape the volcano chain. When it goes off, it should send shock waves down to the volcanoes' core," Aurora explains.

 _'But what if you don't make it out?'_ Blue chirps and the woman gently pats the raptor's muzzle.

"It's okay Blue, I will be out of there before the explosion goes off," she said to the beta.

 _'You promise?'_ Blue adds and Aurora chuckles.

"I cross my heart and...uh...I guess I hope to die, again," she said, but Blue snorts.

 _'That's not funny,'_ the raptor replies in a chirp. Aurora then hugs Blue.

"I know, I'm scared too," Aurora said to her best friend. Blue begins to purr and then the others come into the circle.

 _'You better come back alive,'_ Delta chirps and rubs her muzzle against Aurora's cheek.

 _'You know how pissy Blue can be,'_ Echo adds, but Blue growls at her.

 _'Yeah, she nearly ate Owen and some other humans in the mortal world,'_ Charlie chirps and Aurora pats them.

"Well, if I don't make it, Blue will be the new alpha," Aurora said and her pack looks at her. "Please, don't make a fuss, Blue is a good leader," she adds and the pack give snorts and chirps.

Aurora then looks at Ulyssa and steps forward. "You be nice to them, if I don't make it out of the volcanoes, you take care of them," Aurora orders.

 _'I normally don't take orders from a human, but with you, I will make an exception,'_ Ulyssa replies and Aurora pats her muzzle.

"You are a good raptor and alpha leader. A little stubborn, but still a good Velociraptor who looks out for her pack," she said and Ulyssa purrs.

Shadow then steps forward, _'I hate to break up the lovey-dovey stuff, but we have a battle coming up,'_ she chirps at her leader.

 _'Yes we know and we need all the dinosaurs to help us out,'_ Ulyssa replies.

"But where are they?" Aurora asks the big raptor.

 _'I have a hunch. There are some hot springs by the eastern mountains, we will check it out there. Aurora, you best think of a coat or something,'_ Ulyssa adds.

The two packs prepare themselves to go, but Aurora hides the sack of TNT under some roots, and immediately thought of a warm coat. It appeared right in front of her. "Man, this is heavy, I'm not putting it on until we get there," she said and gets on Blue's back.

They hurry out of the jungle, heading east.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took some time to reach the edge of the eastern mountains. It was dreadfully cold with snow and wind. _'I'm freezing!'_ Charlie chirps in a complaint.

 _'Over here, there are some steam spots that will warm you up,'_ Moriko replies, showing them some steam that was coming out of some cracks.

Aurora puts on her coat, while the raptors warm themselves up by the steam. "Hey, you hear that?" she asks them and they listen.

They did hear something, dinosaur calls, they were getting close to the hot springs. _'Let's keep going,'_ Silva advises them and they resume their trek over the snowy hill.

When they reached the top, they were surprised to see all of the dinosaurs in the steamy pools, including the carnivores. Aurora also noticed Scar and Spike among them and the raptors did, too.

They rush down the hill and the raptors began to screech and holler at the dinosaurs. Aurora follows close behind. The dinosaurs notice the Velociraptors, but then some of the Triceratops roar back at them, stopping them in their tracks.

Other dinosaurs also holler at the raptors and Aurora could barely make out what they were saying. _'Why are all of you here? Being lazy and such, while there are humans threatening to take over our home!'_ Ulyssa calls out to them.

Then, Scar and Spike came forward and they look at the raptors. _'They don't want to fight, they know that the humans are stronger,'_ Blue chirps to Aurora.

Then, the dinosaurs notice Aurora and everything went crazy! All of them were hollering and screaming, but Aurora and the raptors try to calm them down.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" Aurora calls out, but the dinosaurs didn't hear her.

Scar and Spike began to holler and roar at the dinosaurs and Aurora knew that they were demanding them to be silent. After a minute, all the dinosaurs calm down and they look at Aurora. They began to talk among themselves and Aurora understood this time.

 _'Why is a human here?' 'What does she want?' 'Is she here to kill us?' 'Why are humans so arrogant and greedy?'_ Aurora heard them talk. "Ulyssa, Blue," she said to the two raptors, "Tell them I don't mean any harm. I want to help them take back what is rightfully there."

The two raptors obey and translate what Aurora said. Some of the dinosaurs stomp their feet and others began to talk some more. "Tell them I am not like the humans who have invaded this place. I want the humans out of here as much as they do," Aurora said and the raptors translate.

The dinosaurs look at one another and look at Aurora. One of the T. Rexes walks over to Aurora, but she was not afraid. The T. Rex sniffs at her, its teeth were so close that Aurora felt she was going to get eaten. Blue chirps at the , wanting it to not eat Aurora.

"It's okay Blue," Aurora said, she showed no fear.

The carnivore gently nudges her, forcing her to take a step back. The T. Rex steps away and gives a deafening roar. Aurora had to cover her ears. Then, all of the dinosaurs began to roar in response.

 _'They said they will fight with us!'_ Silva exclaims in a screech.

Aurora felt grateful and has the raptors calm the dinosaurs down one more time. "Tell them to follow us to the jungle," she said to Ulyssa, but the big raptor looks at her.

 _'You plan on having them drink the water?'_ she asks.

"Yes, that way they are invincible," Aurora answers. Ulyssa and Blue screech and chirp at the dinosaurs, translating what Aurora said, and then the dinosaurs began to merge out of the hot springs.

 _'Let's head back,'_ Delta chirps. Aurora gets back on Blue and they lead the way back to the south jungle.

Somewhere near the northern forest, atop a tall tree, a scout looks over the horizon with binoculars and notices something in the distance. Hordes of dinosaurs came over the meadow, heading towards the jungle.

Then, Spike the Spinosaurus and the T. Rexes give roars, terrifying the scout. He hurries down the tree and heads back to the camp.

* * *

 **From the author: Well, what do you think?! The big battle is coming up! Stay tuned!  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations

**Chapter 16: Preparations**

The whole camp was in an uproar when the humans have heard that countless dinosaurs were seen crossing the meadow. "There's no way we can kill them all!" one man shouts.

"We'll be dead before we have our turn," another said.

Dr. Lewis was hearing all this and he was getting pissed by their cowardliness. He then shouts, "Just what kind of men are you?! I swear, you are the worst bunch of sissies I ever encountered!"

Muldoon heard the commotion and began to wonder; should he join Aurora to fight the human invaders or stay with them and take his revenge on Ulyssa?

"In two days, there will be blood everywhere, but the one thing I want to see is some dead raptors!" Lewis shouts at everyone and pushes a few men aside.

"And a dead girl!" Esteban shouts after him.

"You do whatever you want! I'm not your mommy!" Lewis replies, but that ticked Esteban.

Muldoon knew what he was talking about, Lewis wanted the two raptor packs dead. Esteban wanted to kill Aurora and perhaps mount her head on a spike.

"I say we move on ahead and kill them all tomorrow!" someone shouts and the others yell out in response.

"Kill them while they sleep!" one of them replies. All of them seem to agree on this and they began to bring out the big guns.

Muldoon began to think and he thought of a plan, but he must warn Aurora and her raptor pack first.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the south jungle, the dinosaurs were ordered to drink the water that was coming out of the cave. _'This water will make you immortal, nothing will kill you, not even bullets,'_ Delta and Echo said to the dinosaurs.

Ulyssa and her pack check on the dinosaurs' strength, but with their size, they could easily crush the humans to death. They met up with the other Velociraptor packs.

 _'So, will the human's plan work?'_ one asks Ulyssa.

 _'It should, with the connection destroyed, Hell will pose no threat to us anymore,'_ the big raptor answers.

Meanwhile, Aurora was at work with setting up the bomb. She carefully set up the wires to connect to the TNT stripes and that would cause the explosion. There was no telling that this would work as she never made a bomb before.

She looked over the instructions, again and again. From what she knew, when the clock chimes, a spark will light the fuse, and that would ignite the TNT.

Aurora carefully placed the bomb in the sack and wraps it up. She knew that the bomb will not go off, but one can't be too careful.

 _'Is it finished?'_ Blue asks.

"Yes Blue it is," Aurora answers, pointing to the sack. The raptor gently nudges against her alpha and Aurora hugs her tight.

"I don't know about you, but I am terrified right now," Aurora said and Blue purrs.

 _'I know, I am too, but you and I are Velociraptors. We are the toughest dinosaurs in this afterlife. Well, you may not be a raptor in form, but in spirit you are,'_ Blue chirps and Aurora nods.

"I get it and I know. If I did look like you, maybe I would look like a..." Aurora trails off, she didn't want to think about it.

 _'It does not matter what you look like, as long as you have the spirit of a dinosaur, you are making a lot of good for all here,'_ Blue chirps, again.

Aurora stands up, something was poking her, and she pulls out a slab of geode. It was hers.

Then the other raptors join with the two. _'What do you think we'll do when this is all over?'_ Charlie asks.

"I think we will have to evolve, move on and adapt. Perhaps we will find new things to do," Aurora answers and the raptors give a little chirp.

 _'Resume our exploration of this afterlife?'_ Delta asks in a chirp.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Aurora asks in a reply and the raptors give another chirp.

 _'Maybe do the things we didn't do in the mortal world,'_ Echo answers.

 _'Like what? Eat and get fat?'_ Charlie chuckles, but the others snarl at her.

"Easy," Aurora commands, "No Charlie, we will not eat and get fat. That means we will be lazy," she adds.

 _'I was only joking,'_ the young raptor replies.

 _'Well, your jokes are sometimes not that funny,'_ Blue chirps and lowers her head on Aurora's lap.

The others follow suit and lay down beside their alpha. Aurora gently caresses Blue's head and the beta raptor purrs.

"You know I love all of you, my pack," Aurora said to her pack mates.

The four raptors chirp in a reply. _'We love you, too.' 'You're the best alpha.' 'I cannot imagine what our lives would be like without you.'_

Ulyssa and her pack look at Aurora and the four raptors. The big raptor was jealous of them as she never experienced love in her past life. Maybe she could experience now in this life.

She walks up to them and Aurora and her pack notice her. The human woman gently pats Ulyssa's muzzle.

"You nervous?" Aurora asks her.

 _'Maybe a little, but when this is all over, I'm going to show you places you have never seen here,'_ Ulyssa chirps.

 _'That would be nice,'_ Echo replies.

Suddenly, gun shots rang out and all the dinosaurs notice it and began to scream and holler.

Aurora stands up and orders her pack to calm the dinosaurs. "Stay here, I'm going to see what's going on," she said to her pack and leaves.

Ulyssa decides to stay close behind her, like a snake slithering through grass.

Aurora comes to the edge of the jungle and notices Muldoon. Ulyssa sees him, too, and hisses.

"What are you doing here?" Aurora demands, angrily.

"I've come to warn you that everyone in the camp is going move the assault to tomorrow morning. Whatever plan you have, you best set it in motion," Muldoon explains.

Aurora was not surprised, she knew that the humans were not patient enough to wait for the three day deadline to come.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted revenge on Ulyssa," she said, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Let's just say I had a change of heart. I better go before anyone notices I am gone," Muldoon replies and leaves in a hurry.

Aurora hurries back to the dinosaurs and tells them the warning. Ulyssa made it back before her.

 _'We had them drink the water, they should be fine,'_ Delta chirps.

"I think we should give them what's coming to them. I did tell that if they didn't keep their end of the bargain, I'll have every dinosaur wipe them out," Aurora said and immediately thinks of a plan.

"Listen, here's what we're going to do," she adds and begins to inform her pack and Ulyssa's pack of her plan.

* * *

 **From the author: Oh boy! The battle is coming! Will Aurora's plan work? Will the dinosaurs succeed in this plan? Find out next time!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	18. Chapter 17: Fight to the Death

**Chapter 17: Fight to the Death**

The morning sun rose and the humans were ready to make their march towards the south jungle. Their plan was to wipe the dinosaurs out before they awoke.

"Remember, leave the Velociraptors and that girl alive," Dr. Lewis orders the soldiers. They armed themselves with the M16's and made their trek through the meadow.

When they reached the edge of the jungle, they couldn't see any dinosaur, they couldn't even hear one.

"Make a row of ten!" Dr. Lewis orders and ten soldiers line up, followed by another row of ten. The soldiers march in, with the others following close behind them.

Meanwhile, the raptors had heard them and they hid in the darkness of the jungle. The other dinosaurs also used the dark as cover.

 _'Wait for the right moment,'_ Ulyssa whispers a chirp to the others.

Aurora and Blue were a bit further away and Aurora counts the soldiers. "There's about fifty of them," she whispers to Blue.

 _'I thought there would be more,'_ the raptor quietly replies.

The first row of soldiers were edging closer to the trap set up by Aurora. The trap was hiding behind some tall grass. Then, the soldiers moved the grass away to reveal a big Triceratops, lying on its side.

"Don't worry, it's dead," one of the soldiers said.

Suddenly, the T. Rexes showed themselves, there were three fully grown T. Rexes. "Nobody move a muscle!" Dr. Lewis orders, but the soldiers panicked and began to run just as the T. Rexes roared.

"NOW!" Aurora shouts and all the dinosaurs went on the attack.

The humans were no match for the indestructible animals. Scar and Spike charged at the humans, crushing them under their feet. The Triceratops, with their horns impaled a few of the soldiers. The T. Rexes used their jaws to chomp on them.

As suspected, the humans who were killed turned to black ash. The Velociraptors emerge to take down the humans who were trying to escape the trap. _'Go Aurora! We got this!'_ Delta shouts and bites down on a soldier's neck.

Aurora takes the sack and jumps on Blue's back and they hurry away. Dr. Lewis, who escaped the carnage saw them go and decided to follow them.

()()()()()()()()()()

Blue makes it to the broken barrier, featuring the Land of Shadows. She and Aurora could hear thunder and they smelled brimstone, meaning that there were volcanoes in there.

"Go back and lead Ulyssa's pack and the other dinosaurs to the camp. I'll meet you at the meadow," Aurora said to Blue. The raptor then nudges against her alpha and Aurora knew she was afraid.

"Hey, it will be okay I promise," Aurora said to the beta.

 _'Please, come back alive,'_ Blue chirps and it sounded more like an order.

"I will," Aurora replies and then enters pass the barrier and disappears.

Blue turns around and heads back to the jungle, unaware that she passed Dr. Lewis, hiding beneath some geode rocks. He emerges once the raptor was gone and also re-enters the Land of Shadows.

The Land of Shadows was an unwelcoming site for Aurora. Thunder clouds covered the sky, making it completely dark as night. Aurora saw the volcano chain and hurries up a hill.

To her surprise, she saw an opening leading into one volcano. She sheds her hoodie and holds the sack containing the bomb tight in her hand. She then enters the mouth of the cave.

The cave was dark and Aurora had to feel the walls around her. However, whenever she sniffed the brimstone scent in the air, a trail of light enters her mind. "This is so weird," she said to herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Once the fifty humans were wiped out, Blue, Ulyssa, and their packs lead the dinosaurs toward the human encampment at top speed. They were eager to kill the remaining invaders and save the afterlife.

 _'Leave Lewis to me! I will chomp his head like I did before!'_ Blue orders and they went on the attack.

Scar and Spike roar, causing the humans to jump out of their tents, but that was a death wish. The Velociraptors and the T. Rexes charge at them and killed them in one fell swoop.

However, Esteban and Joana were in the safety of darkness and the dinosaurs didn't notice them. "Let's go find that bitch," Esteban orders his wife and they leave.

There were a hundred humans in the camp and they became black dust when the dinosaurs killed them. When the last one was killed, the dinosaurs roar with delight, but Blue knew something was wrong.

 _'Lewis is not here,'_ Charlie chirps to her beta.

Blue knew that, but she was interested in looking for Aurora's self-proclaimed parents. She found their tent, but they were gone. _'Find them!'_ Ulyssa orders when she noticed Blue's determination to find them.

One of the T. Rexes roar, it was a victory roar.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora made it to what appeared to be the volcano's bottom, where it was covered with a thick layer of ash. She calculated the time she would need to get out and takes out the bomb.

She sets the clock to detonate after fifteen minutes. That would give her time to get out of the volcano and reach the barrier. When it began to tick, Aurora turns and runs.

Her heart was in her mouth as she ran at a speed she never done before. She felt like she was running at cheetah top, much like a Velociraptor. The scent trail in her mind lighted the way for her.

Unknown to her, she actually set the clock to detonate at ten minutes. When she reaches the mouth of the cave, the bomb goes off! The force of the blast sent Aurora flying through the air and she tumbles down the hill.

The volcano begins to rumble, it was awakened by the blast, and the lava began to boil and sizzle.

Aurora wakes up to ringing in her ears, she had a few scrapes on her body, but she was fine. She then notices the ground rumbling and she realizes that the volcano was ready to blow.

She scrambles to her feet and was about to run, when she saw the one man she hated all her life. Dr. Lewis stares at her coldly, while holding a pistol in his hand.

"Unbelievable," he said, referring to the volcano. "You're pretty smart, much like a Velociraptor. In fact, I think you are a Velociraptor," he adds and cocks back the trigger.

Suddenly, the volcano's top blew, sending lava balls into the sky. Then, the chain began to react and the other volcanoes begin to erupt. "What a grand way to die," Lewis said to Aurora.

He was about to shot her, when Aurora charges at him, crashing into his body. He flew backwards, losing his grip on the gun, and Aurora grabs it. She resumes her running with Lewis behind her.

Lava balls began to land on the ground and explode. Aurora dodges them as best she could, but suddenly, a lava ball lands in front of her. The force of the explosion sends her backwards.

Then, the ball spits out lava, landing on Aurora's leg! She begins to scream in agony as the lava's fire engulfs her hip and thigh. She tries in vain to put it out, but it continues to burn her flesh.

Back at the raptors, Blue wails in agony as her leg began to boil and burn, as if it was on fire. _'Oh no! Aurora's in danger!'_ Delta screeches and the pack knew what was happening.

 _'Aurora!'_ Blue screams in agony as her leg continues to burn.

Lewis watches in glee as the poor girl tries to pat out the fire on her leg. Then, out of the blue, Robert Muldoon appears! He sheds his vest and uses it to put out the flames on Aurora's leg. It worked, but Aurora was badly burned.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lewis shouts angrily at Muldoon.

"I don't like people who kill for pleasure," Muldoon answers, taking Aurora in his arms, and he turns to run.

"MULDOON! You bastard!" Lewis shouts and runs after him.

Then, lava emerges from the volcano's cave and top, creating a river.

Lewis sees the lava going after him and he hurries as fast as he could. Aurora notices him and takes aim and shoots. The bullet hits Lewis in the kneecap and he goes down.

He wails in pain, clutching his leg, but with the lava close by, he tries his best to stand. It was too late as the lava engulfs him and he disintegrates into black dust.

For the briefest moment, Aurora was happy that Lewis was finally gone, but she and Muldoon still had to reach the barrier.

Then, something begins to happen. The ground begins to shake and then, it opens up. Aurora knew that the plan was working as the connection was being destroyed. In a few minutes, the Land of Shadows would be no more and no humans would invade the afterlife.

Muldoon and Aurora make it to the opening of the barrier and made it through as the connection vanishes into nothingness.

Muldoon stops running and places Aurora on the ground. He tares open the jeans, showing the horrific burns on her leg. The skin was tar black, the muscle was showing, and Muldoon says, "These are fourth-degree burns. I'm going to amputate this leg."

"No! That's not necessary!" Aurora replies.

"But infection might kill you if I don't-" "There is another way," Aurora interrupts him and adds, "Head south to the jungle."

"Aurora, please," Muldoon said.

"Trust me," she insists and Muldoon looks in her eyes and back at her leg. He then hoists her onto his back and begins to walk towards the south jungle.

In the shadows, Esteban and Joana saw the two and began to follow them.

* * *

 **From the author: WOW! This part literary scared me! But the story is not yet complete! Stick around for more!**


	19. Chapter 18: One last Fight

**Chapter 18: One last Fight**

As instructed by Aurora, Muldoon arrives at the river in the south jungle. "Gently put me in," Aurora said, pointing to the water that was coming out of the cave.

Muldoon was skeptical at first, but he obeys and gently lowers her into the water. Aurora let out a wail as her leg touches the water, but the water's magic went to work.

The black skin and muscle on Aurora's leg began to turn pink again and Muldoon watches in amazement as her leg became normal. It was as if the burns never existed.

"How in the world...?" Muldoon said.

"This is one of the reasons why we had to exterminate your colleagues. If they knew of this river, I don't know what they do, but it would be dreadful," Aurora explains to Muldoon.

He gently touches the skin on Aurora's leg, "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"Not anymore," she answers.

"I was sure that I had to amputate it," Muldoon adds and looks at her leg, again. "This is incredible," he said.

Just then, they heard a noise, and they stood up on their feet. Since they had no weapons, they knew they didn't stand a chance against whoever it was.

Suddenly, a shot rang out, and a bullet almost hits the two. Then, Esteban appears out of the brush, gun in hand. He stares at the two, but he looks at Aurora with vicious hatred in his eyes.

"You have guts you little bitch," Esteban said to her. Muldoon stands in front of Aurora, blocking Esteban. "Get out of the way," Esteban orders, but Muldoon refuses.

"Why do you hate your daughter so much?" Muldoon asks him, but Esteban trains his gun at him.

"Do you want me to shoot you, too?" he asks.

"Answer me first," Muldoon demands, still holding his ground. Esteban looks at him, but still holds the gun up, ready to pull the trigger.

"You know something, I never met a man who hates his own kin. What made you sell your own daughters?" Muldoon asks, again.

"You will never understand, my wife and I did what we could to survive in poverty. Four daughters to support, well sending them to brothels meant they got whatever they wanted. But they didn't get the message," Esteban said.

"What are you talking about?" Aurora asks.

"Your older sisters, they committed suicide together by jumping off a bridge while they were on their way to the brothel," Esteban answers and Aurora nearly collapses.

However, she felt a rage siege through her and she pushes Muldoon out of the way. Aurora charges at Esteban, he was flabbergasted when she crashes into him at such force.

He lost the gun and Aurora began to punch and bite him. "Get off of me!" Esteban orders, pushing at her, but Aurora was like a vicious beast wanting to tare him apart.

"Help!" Esteban shouts, but Muldoon does not move.

Suddenly, Esteban punches Aurora in the nose and she falls off of him. He sees the gun and reaches for it, but suddenly, a foot with a talon stomps on it. The talon tares into his skin and Esteban cries in agony.

Aurora looks up to see that it was Blue and she hisses at him. The other raptors, including Ulyssa and her pack were behind Blue. She looks at Aurora, noticing her bloody nose, and the raptor opens her mouth.

 _'You just made the biggest mistake ever,'_ Blue growls and then chomps on Esteban's neck. He doesn't have time to scream as Blue crunches his throat with the force of her jaws.

Esteban dies and his body withers away in black ash. Aurora releases a sigh of relief, the bastard who claimed to be her father was dead, he will no longer come after her and her pack.

"Blue, are you okay?" Aurora asks the raptor.

"Watch out!" Muldoon shouts and encloses his body around Aurora just as a shot rang out. Blue and the other raptors shriek.

Aurora places Muldoon down and saw the bullet wound in his side. His face showed pain and agony. Aurora then notices Joana, the gun in her hand. Blue and the other raptors notice her, too, and were ready to charge at her.

"No! It's just me and her!" Aurora orders her pack. She stands up to face her mother and walks up to her. Joana's hands were shaking and Aurora pulls the gun out of her hand and throws it away.

"What kind of mother would shoot her own child?" Aurora asks Joana.

"Didn't you hear your father? Four daughters to support in poverty, well, we had to do what's best for all of us," Joana answers, but Aurora looks at her with horror.

"By selling them into sex slavery? And letting them die? Did you honestly think that was best for your daughters? My sisters?" she asks, again.

"Oh, we were not interested in any of you, we didn't care what happened to you. As long as we got a big payload, then we were satisfied, but it didn't last," Joana answers. This causes the raptors to growl angrily at Joana.

 _'You sick bitch,'_ Aurora heard Ulyssa hiss.

"You know what? I'm glad you and Esteban ended you in Hell. Now that your husband has ceased to exist, I'm going to do the same to you," Aurora said to Joana.

Just then, Joana jumps on Aurora, then begins to choke her. The raptors wanted to intervene, but they had their orders from Aurora.

Aurora grabs a stone and hits Joana on the side of her head. Joana wails in pain, letting Aurora loose, and she kicks her off. "You were always the little shit!" Joana shouts and pulls on her hair.

Aurora punches her in the stomach and runs away from her. Joana goes after her and the raptors follow behind. Ulyssa and her pack, however, stay with Muldoon.

The two women ran, Aurora tried to avoid Joana and get her away from the river. However, Aurora stops when she realizes that she was trapped, a cliff with a waterfall stood before her.

Aurora looks around for anything useful, just as Joana arrives. "End of the road for you," Joana said in an icy voice.

"Bitch, this is the end for you," Aurora replies. Suddenly, Joana charges at her and they fall from the cliff.

 _'Aurora!'_ Blue screeches as the two women crash into the pool below.

The raptors hurry down to see where their alpha was, but no sign of her. Just then, Aurora broke the surface, gasping for air. The four raptors screech and howler for their alpha.

Suddenly, Aurora was pulled under by Joana and they resume their fight. Fighting under water was something Aurora was not expecting, but for reason she could easily avoid being hit by Joana.

Aurora then delivers a knockout punch to Joana's face and she stops moving. Aurora broke the surface, again, and grabs onto a boulder. Blue jumps on it and takes a mouthful of Aurora's shirt and pulls her up.

Just then, Joana appears and grabs Aurora. She didn't throw punches this time and pleads, "Please, don't leave me Lidia."

Aurora finally had had enough of this woman and replies, "I am not your daughter, bitch!"

With whatever strength she had left, Aurora delivers a forceful kick to Joana's face, and a sickening crack was heard. Joana fells back into the water, but then became ash.

Blue pulls her alpha out of the water and she chirps, _'Aurora, are you all right?'_

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that it's over," she answers and hugs each of her pack members.

Then, she realizes something, "Muldoon!" she exclaims and they hurry back to where they left him.

* * *

 **From the author: At long last, those people are long gone! But what of Muldoon? Find out next time!  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Muldoon's Choice

**Chapter 19: Muldoon's Choice**

Aurora and her pack made it back to where they left Muldoon. Aurora knew that a bullet wound to the side meant that the bullet must've hit his kidney or liver. Whatever injury he suffered, Aurora was not going to let him die in pain.

Then, they saw Ulyssa and her pack. _'He's over here!'_ Shadow chirps out to them.

Aurora slowly walks up to Muldoon, where was lying on his back, cradling his injury, but the blood would not stop flowing out.

"Let me get you some water," Aurora said, but then Muldoon grabs her with a bloody hand.

"I don't...deserve...to live..." Muldoon said weakly and Aurora holds him in her arms.

"What are you saying? You saved my life, twice in fact," she replies, her hand hovering over the bloody wound. Ulyssa and Blue chirp to her, "Ulyssa and Blue say that they are forever grateful," Aurora translates.

Muldoon stares up at the sun and then at Ulyssa. "I don't...think...I can...live with...dinosaurs for...an eternity..." he said, "I've...had...my share."

"These dinosaurs are nothing like the ones in Jurassic Park. Well, Ulyssa and her pack are from Jurassic Park, but they are no longer the vicious type," Aurora replies, but Muldoon shakes his head.

"You and...I...are different...your raptors need you...I am...just another...human," he said, "I rather...cease to...exist...I want...to die..."

"Mul- Robert, please, you're life has not yet begun. You can do whatever you want here," Aurora replies, still holding on to him.

"I've...lived enough...already...Let me...go in...peace..." Muldoon demands, "This is...my choice..."

Aurora looks at her pack and at Ulyssa, who chirps, _'Don't deny his wishes. Let him pass on in peace.'_

Aurora did not want him to go. She was not sure what will happen now since the human threat was no longer possible. "What if I need help?" she asks Muldoon.

"You have...your raptors...I say that...is enough..." Muldoon answers and Aurora looks at them. Blue gently nudges her muzzle against Aurora's cheek and she nods.

"So, this is goodbye then," Aurora said to Muldoon and his pulse began to slow.

"Maybe...it was...fun...Ulyssa," he speaks to the big raptor and she steps forward, "I...forgive you...you take...care of Aurora..." he demands and Ulyssa purrs in response.

Then, Muldoon's body began to fade into tiny balls of light and he vanishes completely. The balls of light float around for awhile before disappearing into the bright blue sky.

 _'It's all right,'_ Ulyssa chirps to Aurora, _'He's now resting in peace.'_

Aurora looks at her pack and they surround her. She hugs each of them, but gave a squeezing hug to Blue. "It's all over, we won," Aurora said to them.

As if on cue, the whole jungle erupted in roars and screeches. Aurora and the raptors realize that the dinosaurs were celebrating their victory in defeating the human invaders.

 _'I say it's time to party!'_ Charlie screeches and she dashes away.

 _'Hey! Wait up!'_ Delta and Echo shout after their sister.

Ulyssa looks at her pack, _'Shall we join them?'_ she chirps and they chirp back, _'Let's go!'_ Aurora gets on Blue's back and they join the others in the celebration.

* * *

 **From the author: I know it's short, but I wanted to fill in the cliffhanger from the last chapter! Anyway, I hope I have not upset anyone in my decision in killing off Muldoon.  
**

 **Now get ready for the epilogue!**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three days passed since the dinosaurs' victory in the extermination of the human invaders. The celebration lasted for those three days with a feast, but with meat that was thought up instead of killing. The herbivores, however, ate sweet berries.

As for Aurora and her pack, they, including Ulyssa and her pack were treated to the hot springs in the eastern mountains. It was a nice touch, the heat from the springs along with the cold wind made it feel good.

Aurora swam around, her body enveloped by the warm water. Blue swam close to her and Aurora gently pats her muzzle.

"You know, this is very nice. Not having a care in the world, it's just us," Aurora said to the beta raptor.

 _'And the fact that we are inseparable, both in body and soul,'_ Blue chirps. Blue's burns had healed much like Aurora's burns, but both had soft-skinned scars.

"Yes, I am grateful that we are inseparable. I believe my sisters and I were inseparable when we were alive, but I think it's best to forget the past," Aurora said to Blue.

 _'A painful past is not worth bringing up,'_ Blue replies and licks Aurora's cheek.

"The only ones I want to remember are with you and the others," Aurora adds and Blue purrs in a reply.

 _'May I join you?'_ Ulyssa chirps to them and they allow her. _'I hate to bring this up, but there will be more dangers ahead. The human invasion, that was just...how do you say it? A warm-up?'_ the big raptor chirps.

The other raptors join in the circle. _'I think we can handle it,'_ Delta replies.

 _'I did say I laugh at the face of danger,'_ Charlie chuckles, but Aurora shakes her head.

"Ulyssa, will you help us if any more perils were to come here and threaten this afterlife?" Aurora asks and her pack looks at Ulyssa and her pack.

 _'I don't say why not, it's nice to have some fun,'_ Silva chirps to her alpha.

 _'I make the decisions!'_ Ulyssa screeches at her pack mates. _'And I say yes,'_ she adds. Aurora gives the big raptor a hug and Ulyssa purrs.

 _'But first, you promised us a tour of the afterlife,'_ Echo points out.

"We have plenty of time, this afterlife is not going anywhere. Let's just relax, let all those battle scars heal," Aurora commands her pack.

 _'Once all of you are fully rejuvenated, I will take you wherever you want to go,'_ Ulyssa replies and the raptors chirp in response. They then resume their relaxation time in the hot springs, not even thinking about any more threats to their home.

Right now, it was just a time for peace.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **From the author: Cue the JP music! This sequel is done!  
**

 **Was it good or bad? Or ify? Don't be discouraged because there will more sequels coming! Right now, I would like to relax and take a nice trip to a sauna (*LOL*)!**

 **I am open for any ideas for a sequel! I would like to give a big thank you to my readers and reviewers! See you around!**


End file.
